Part 4 of The Merry Man Series Hal
by rangeman girl
Summary: Hal's little sister is in BIG Trouble.....Can he save her before it's to late?


**Hal.**

By: A. Cosentino 

Ok, so this one is a little different. Not my usual. Wanted to mix it up a little.

Hope you all enjoy. Standard disclaimer: Just borrowing a few of J.E.'s characters. Will return all unharmed. Well, I might keep Ranger a little longer…LOL.

Hal's POV 

Chapter 1

When I got back to RangeMan I was seriously dragging ass. It had been a hell of a long day, and hey trying to keep up with Steph is more than a full time job. Somehow I had drawn the short straw and landed "Bombshell Duty". Which isn't a bad thing. You always know that it'll be fun, but usually exhausting.

I had helped Steph bring in Marty Cohen, FTA on public intoxication, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer. Seems Mr. Cohen decided to piss on the cop that he was resisting. Wasn't too hard of a take down, although he did run. I never understood why Steph's FTA's always run. Just luck of the draw I guess.

I grabbed my mail downstairs and made my way to my 4th floor apartment. I entered flipped on the light and shuffled through my mail. Crap, crap, bill, crap, University of Connecticut?

My younger sister attended UCONN. Our parents had passed away five years ago in a car accident. Drunk driver hit them head on. That left 15 year old Kelly without a guardian. I had just gotten back into the country when it happened. I was up for re-enlistment with the SEALS, and I opted not to. I went home to Alabama to take care of my baby sister.

Kelly is the only family that I have. She had worked hard to get accepted to UCONN, and I had taken the job at RangeMan right after she graduated high school. The pay was great and it allowed me to pay her tuition. I had just mailed them a check two months ago to cover her tuition for the year.

I opened the enveloped and my returned check fell out. I quickly scanned the letter.

_Dear Mr. Jenkins,_

_Blah, blah, returning tuition payment received on July 17, 2006. Blah, blah, blah, Account is no longer active, blah, blah, blah._

_Ms. Kelly Jenkins no longer attends the University of Connecticut._

WHAT?! No longer attending! What the fuck? This had to be some kind of mistake. Kelly had desperately wanted to attend UCONN. I'm not completely sure why, but my suspicion was she wanted to get as far away from Alabama as possible. Can't blame her, I did the same thing, only I joined the Navy.

I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial 4. Oh, she has a shitload of explaining to do, I thought. I don't work my ass off to pay the $36,000 a year for her to go to school, just so she can drop out. I took a few deep breaths. Don't explode. You don't get anywhere with her that way. I waited as her voicemail picked up.

"_Hi, this is Kelly, please leave a message."_

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I will," I grumbled. I took another deep breath and waited for the beep. "Kelly, you need to call me ASAP. Not tomorrow, or the next day. As soon as you get this."

I disconnected and sank down on the sofa and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. What in the hell is going on? I had seen Kelly about two months ago she seemed fine. She was looking forward to starting school. I had spoken to her two weeks ago. She said she loved all of her classes and everything was great. None of this made any sense. Maybe it was some kind of mix up. I decided that I would call UCONN first thing in the morning.

I took a quick shower and soon crashed for the night. I awoke early the next morning and still hadn't heard from Kelly. Strange, but if she fucked up, not a surprise she was avoiding me. I found the letter I had received the day before and dialed the number.

After a long conversation with a very nice lady, I was fucking livid! She never started classes at the end of August. She's been lying to me this whole time! Oh, I am going to kick her ass from Connecticut all the way back to Trenton, I thought dialing her again. I got her voicemail again. This time my message was worse than before.

"Kelly, you need to call me NOW! ASAP! Don't make me drive all the way up there!" I disconnected and did some more deep breathing. I needed to get to the bottom of all of this. This wasn't like her. We had always been able to talk about anything. If there was something going on, or she just wasn't happy, she could have told me.

By the time I made my way up to the 5th floor, my foul mood had increased. I nodded at Lester and Vince as I made my way to my cubical. I had just sat down when Tank popped his head around the corner.

"Hal."

"Tank."

"How did Steph duty go last night?"

"Fine."

"No problems?"

"No," I answered as I booted up my computer, opening my e-mail. If phone calls didn't work, maybe she would answer e-mail.

"Everything ok?"

"Family issues," I said looking up at him. Tank nodded.

"What's she done now?"

"Apparently dropped out of UCONN."

"Oh shit," he said shaking his head. "Take it easy on her man, I'm sure she has a reason."

"She'd better," I said turning back to my computer. I heard Tank walk away as I checked my e-mail. All of the guys knew about Kelly. They knew she was my only family, and how important that it was to me that she succeeds. In whatever field she chose. She had worked her ass off toward getting accepted into UCONN Law, she wanted to be a lawyer. Prosecutor. If she had decided to defend scumbags, I probably would have lost it. I had high hopes for her, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that she had betrayed me.

No messages. Shit. I was going to give her until the end of today to get back to me, and then if nothing else, I was driving the four hours to Storrs, Connecticut. I signed off of my computer and went in search of Cal. We were supposed to work surveillance on some shit hole apartment down on Comstock this morning.

I found Cal in the break room. He looked up as he saw me walk in.

"Ready to ride?" he asked standing.

"Let's go."

We headed down to the garage and climbed into a black Explorer. Cal drove over toward Comstock.

I like working with Cal. He is a pretty scary looking dude with the flaming skull tattoo on his forehead, but a nice guy. He doesn't say much, which is fine with me. Especially today, I was just not in the mood for chitchat. We pulled up in front of the apartment complex and set up watch. Manuel Rodriguez was wanted on four counts of possession, first-degree burglary, and first-degree assault and battery. Real sweet guy. We'd been watching for him for about a week, and got a tip that he was holed up in these shitty apartments. So here we are watching and waiting.

We sat there for about three hours, and still no sign of the little prick. My cell phone rang, and I unclipped it from my belt. Restricted number. Interesting. Not many people had this number this is my work phone. Who in the hell?

"Yo," I answered.

"Hal?" Kelly sobbed.

"Kelly?"

"Hal," she said her voice cracking.

"Kelly, what in the hell is going on? Why aren't you in school?"

"Hal, I need you to come and get me," she said crying harder.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Near Hartford, please Hal come get me. He's gone crazy," she sobbed.

"Who's gone crazy?" I asked. I heard some shuffling and then a male voice.

"Did I tell you that you could talk on the phone? You talk on the phone when I say you can!" Then I heard a slap and more crying and the call disconnected.

"What the fuck?" I said looking down at my phone. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What's up man?" Cal asked.

"I have to get back to RangeMan, now." Rage was coursing though me. Whoever "He" was is going to die, I thought. He touched her. That is as good as dead in my book. "Kelly's in trouble. I gotta go." I hit speed dial 2 and Tank picked up.

"Yo."

"Need someone to cover surveillance on Comstock."

"What's up?"

"Kelly is in serious trouble. I have to get to Connecticut."

"I'll send Lester and Bobby. Sit tight, they'll be there in ten," he said and disconnected.

"What's going on?" Cal asked.

"Not sure. She was crying and begging me to come get her. Then I heard some dude, and he slapped her then disconnected."

"Shit. You heading up there now?"

"As soon as I get back to RangeMan I will talk to Ranger, and take off. Whatever is going on she needs help," I said looking out the window. Within a few moments I saw a black Expedition pull up behind us. Cal put the Explorer in gear and headed back to RangeMan.

As soon as we parked into the garage, I jumped out and ran up the stairs. I entered the 5th floor and saw Tank. "Where's Ranger?" I asked.

"In his office," he said following me down the hall. I stopped and knocked on the door. Ranger called it was open. I walked in and stood before his desk.

"I need some time off," I said catching my breath.

"What's up Hal?"

"My sister. She's in trouble. I got a call from her and it sounds bad."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Don't know," I explained to both him and Tank the phone call.

"You need back-up?" Ranger said leaning forward on his desk. I shook my head no.

"When I find the little fucker, he's dead. Don't need to drag anyone else into this," I said.

"Bullshit. I'll go with you," Tank answered. "I always have fun with little bastards that like to hit girls," he said grinning at Ranger. Ranger nodded.

"Take Tank with you. You have full use of RangeMan to try to find her. Take as long as you need. Let me know what we can do to help," Ranger said standing.

"Thanks," I nodded. I looked over at Tank. "I'm leaving in 20. Meet me in the garage," I said exiting Ranger's office and heading back to the 4th floor. My mind was racing, and the anger was growing. I was angry with myself for not being able to protect her. What in the hell had she gotten herself into? I took a few more calming breaths and packed my duffle bag.

I headed down to the garage and saw Tank waiting for me. He hopped up into a black Expedition. I hopped in the passenger side and threw my bag in the back.

"Where to?" he asked.

"We'll start in Storrs Connecticut. Find out who she has been hanging with. Then to Hartford."

Tank programmed the GPS and pulled out of the garage.

We rode in silence for over an hour. I didn't feel like talking. I was angry, worried and concerned. The thought that this wasn't like Kelly at all kept running through my mind. I kept trying to think of worse possible case scenarios. What in the hell has she gotten herself into?

"Give some more background on Kelly," Tank asked almost two hours into our trip.

"What would you like to know?"

"What kind of kid was she? Likes? Dislikes? Anything that could be helpful."

"Kelly has always been a very good girl, smart and outgoing. When our parents died, she pulled away, quit soccer and stopped hanging out with friends. She was depressed but she pulled out of it. She has been so focused on going to college and she worked very hard to get there. She set her sites on UCONN and there was no stopping her. We had a small problem her freshman year. She was picked up for drunk in public, but she was a freshman, first time away from home, and it wasn't a big deal." I sighed and sat back in the seat. "I can't even imagine what in the hell she is involved in."

"What about her friends?"

"She has a roommate Sandy. They live just off campus. That is where I wanted to check first. Maybe Sandy has some idea where she is, or who she's with."

"Good place to start. Boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of, but then again it seems like I don't know as much about her as I thought."

We rode in silence for quite awhile. I looked at my watch. We were only about 30 minutes from Storrs.

"The key to finding her is to find the prick she's with. We need to get a name. Once we know what were dealing with, we can go from there," Tank said.

"That's what I hope Sandy can tell us. Kelly has never mentioned seeing anyone."

"College is a weird time man, new people, new things. We'll find her."

Tank drove off the exit for UCONN. We wound around the small town until we came to Kelly's apartment complex. We parked and headed up to the 3rd floor. I knocked on the door and within a few moments Sandy answered.

"Hi Sandy, you may not remember me, I am Hal Jenkins, Kelly's brother," I said giving her my best smile. "This is my friend Tank," I said motioning over my shoulder.

"I remember you," she said glancing at me and then at Tank.

"Ma'am," he nodded.

"The reason I'm here is that we are looking for Kelly. I was hoping that you could help us," I explained. Sandy gave me a strange look.

"Kelly hasn't lived here in a few months." I stood looking at her shocked.

"I'm sorry, did you say that she hasn't lived here in months?"

"Yeah, I finally had to kick her out. She wasn't paying rent, partying all the time, and she was never here anyway."

I blinked a few times trying to swallow what I had just heard. Anger shot through me. She has lied to me for how long? Two weeks ago she said told me some story about Sandy I guess it was all bullshit too.

"Do you think that we could come in for a moment, Ma'am?" Tank asked. Sandy looked at us and stepped aside. We both entered the apartment. We both stood in the entryway as she closed the door.

"It would be very helpful if you could give us any information that you can think of," I said turning to look at her.

"Why don't you both have a seat? I will tell you anything that I can think of. I think the world of Kelly. If she is in trouble I would like to help," Sandy said motioning us toward the living room. Tank and I both took a seat on the sofa. Sandy sat in the chair across from us.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked through clenched teeth. Sandy took a deep breath and looked at us both with hooded eyes.

"It all started about six months ago. We have always hung out in the same circle of friends. She made some new friends and seemed to never hang out with us anymore. She met that sleazy guy and that was it."

I was sitting there grinding my teeth trying to process all of this. This had been going on a lot longer than I thought.

"Do you know his name?" Tank asked.

"All I know is that he goes by Bones. I don't know where she met him. I can only assume through her new friends. He was only here once, and I told her then that I didn't like him being here. Kelly became really defensive and I didn't see her for a few days. When she quit her job, and stopped going to class, I had enough. She wasn't paying rent, and didn't care about anything. But the final straw was the drugs," Sandy said looking at me.

I was too angry to speak. Tank glanced over at me.

"What kind of drugs?" he asked.

"Coke. I think that she was getting it from Bones. Kelly was always such a sweet girl. When she met him everything changed. I finally had enough and told her to get out. I'm here to go to school, not baby-sit her. I don't want that shit in my house. So she packed her stuff and left. That was two months ago and I haven't heard from or seen her since," Sandy finished. She was looking down at her shoes. "Has something happened to her?"

"Can you tell me what Bones looks like?" I asked. I felt my eye twitch. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep my anger in check.

"He's a little taller than Kelly. He's Hispanic. Has a tattoo that covers his whole arm. I'm sorry, but I only saw him the one time. I wish that I could remember more," she said sadly.

"You have been very helpful, Sandy. Thank you," Tank said standing. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank you very much Sandy. Do you happen to know if Kelly hung out in Hartford much?" I asked.

"We went down to the city a few times. Hit a few bars. Kelly loved to go to Standing Stone and The Pour House. They are two of the few that will let you in if you are under 21. But that was when we hung out. I have no idea where she hangs out now," Sandy explained as she us toward the door. I looked over and saw a picture of Sandy and Kelly in a frame on her entertainment center.

"This is a recent photo. When was this taken?" I asked walking toward the picture. That was a picture of my sweet sister, long curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room.

"That was about four months ago," she said taking the picture down.

"Do you think that I could have it? It might come in handy," I asked.

"Of course. What kind of trouble is she in?"

"We aren't sure. I got a call from her this morning. She said that she needed help, but didn't get the chance to tell me where she was other than outside of Hartford," I said. Sandy handed me the photo. I stood looking down at it wondering where in the hell I went wrong. What did I do that could have possibly sent her down the wrong path? God, Dad would roll over in his grave.

"I hope that you find her. I worry about her. She was my best friend. I wish that I knew more, but she just became so distant. She wasn't like the Kelly that I knew," she said sadly.

"Here," Tank said handing her a business card. "This has my cell number on it, and also the number for RangeMan. If you hear anything or think of anything, please call."

"I will," she said taking the card. We both thanked her again and exited the apartment. Neither of us said anything until we reached the parking lot. I was shaking with rage. I kicked the shit out of the side of the Expedition, leaving a nice dent.

"Get it together Hal," Tank said standing beside me.

"How in the fuck did this happen? What in the hell did I do? She was always such a good girl. Never got into any kind of trouble. I tried to give her everything that I could. I know that I am a poor substitute for Mom and Dad, but I tried. I made sure that she could go to the school of her choice. I made sure that she had a car to drive. We have always talked about everything. She could have told me. I could have helped her," I said. Tears were starting to burn my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes it just doesn't work the way that we want," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes the people that we love tend to want to do their own thing. This isn't your fault Hal. I know that you love her and have done everything that you could for her. You can help her now. Focus on the goal. We have to get her. Focus," he said.

I looked over at him. "Your right. We need to find this Bones fucker," I said climbing up into the Expedition.

"Sure wouldn't want to be that little shit," Tank said with a chuckle. He came around and hopped in. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. "Yo, need some help." Pause. "Get someone to run a check on a guy by the alias of Bones. Hartford area. How tall is Kelly?" he asked me.

"5'8"."

"He's Hispanic, about 5'9, sleeve tattoo. Cross reference drug activity, get back to me," he said shutting the phone. "Bobby is checking now. Should know something in a few."

I nodded and took another deep breath. Focus on the goal. Treat this as you would any other missing person. Get in, get her and get the fuck out. Stopping of course to choke the life out of this little shit Bones. Tank started up the SUV and headed back toward the highway.

"We'll head back toward Hartford," he said jumping on 84 west. Within a few moments his cell rang. Tank pulled it off his belt and hit speaker. "Talk."

" I have a Juan Ramero, a.k.a Bones, 5'10", 180, full sleeve tattoo, scar on right eyebrow, got picked up in Hartford last year for possession of a controlled substance. Got an address. 884 Jenson Court, Hartford," Bobby said.

"Any other priors?" I asked.

"Just a few bullshit speeding tickets. Went FTA on his bond last year. Looks like a bounty hunter in Hartford picked him up. You guys gonna need back up?" Bobby asked.

"We'll let you know," Tank said.

"Yo, Hal. I'm sorry about your sister. You need us call," he said and disconnected.

"Let's pay a little visit to 884 Jenson Court," Tank said setting the GPS.

"We'll scope the place out and come up with a plan. See if we can spot the little bastard," I said.

"We'll get her man. Don't worry," Tank said looking over at me.

Hal. Ch.2

By: A. Cosentino

Standard disclaimers. These characters are adults, so they act and talk like adults.

As we drove to Jenson Court, which is located on the North side of Hartford, it was easy to see we were heading into a pretty rough area. The houses were run down, wannabe thugs on every corner, and graffiti littered every available surface. Reminded me a lot of Stark Street.

We did a drive by on 884 Jenson. Run down shit hole of a two-story house. We circled the block and set up shop just down the street. The Expedition surprisingly fit in with the neighborhood. Lots of Escalades, and Navigators driving around, and I watched a kid sell crack on the corner.

Just fucking great.

"This is a pretty rough ass hood," Tank said sitting back. We watched the house in silence for a few hours. No activity.

"For some reason I don't think she's here," I said.

I was beyond frustrated. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep my emotions in check. In the SEALS, just like in the other Special Forces, you are taught to never show emotion. Don't give anything away. It's a survival thing, and it was beat into my head for years. I usually don't have a problem with this, but then again, my sister has never been in this kind of trouble.

It's different if it is some dumb ass skip. If it's someone you love, it changes the whole game.

"Maybe I should go and knock. You know, introduce myself," Tank said with a grin.

"I'll come with you."

"No. Hal as much as I like you and all, you stick out like a sore thumb here," he said grinning. "You're the only pasty white boy I have seen in hours."

I shrugged. He had a point. Tank being 6'6", bald, and black as coal didn't make it easy for him to blend in anywhere. But I guess here, he had a better shot than me.

"Fine. But don't you start this party without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it my man," he said chuckling and hopping out of the Expedition.

I watched as he walked up to the door and knocked. He waited and got no answer. He peeked in the window and I watched as he disappeared around the side of the house. It was almost dark. The house was completely dark. I saw the faint light of a flash light inside. Ah, a little B and E, I thought.

Within a few moments, Tank came back around the side of the house. He came over and climbed into the SUV. "She isn't here. Doesn't look like anyone has been here in awhile," he said.

"Fuck. This was our only lead. Shit!" I said hitting the dash.

"Hal, come on. This is just the start. We'll find her and kick the fuck out of this Bones prick too. Just chill out some man. I'm gonna give Ranger a call. I think that he has a cop friend up here, maybe he can put in a call," Tank said pulling his phone from his belt. He hit speed dial 1 and hit speaker.

"Yo," Ranger answered.

"Yo, you still got that cop friend up this way?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, Dansko. Haven't talked to him in awhile, but heard he was with Hartford P.D. Problems?"

"Dead end," Tank replied.

"You wanna get the cops involved? Harder to hide the body if cops are involved," Ranger said.

"I don't know that we have much of a choice here," I grumbled.

"I'll put in a call," Ranger said disconnecting. Tank snapped his phone shut and sat back.

"Maybe the cop knows more about Bones," Tank said. I nodded and within a few moments Tank's phone chirped. "Yo." Pause. "Got it," he said and disconnected. "Dansko is at the cop shop now," he said starting the vehicle, programming the GPS and pulling away from the curb.

We walked into the Hartford P.D. and to the reception desk. "Dansko," I said to the chubby uniform behind the desk. He looked up at me and looked at Tank.

"Uh, let me see if he's here," he said picking up the phone. He spoke into the phone and glanced at us. "He'll be right out."

I nodded and we stood waiting. Hartford P.D. is just like every other P.D. Scumbags waiting to be booked, donuts floating around. If you've seen one you've seen them all. I looked up and saw a tall, dark haired man walking towards us. He approached and stuck out his hand. "Dansko. You must be Tank and Hal. Come on back."

We followed him back to a small cramped office. Gang Task Force, was the sign on is office door. Tank and I followed inside and took a seat. Dansko sat behind the desk.

"Ranger tells me that you are looking for someone?"

"My sister. We have reason to believe that she is with a Juan Ramero a.k.a Bones," I said sitting forward in my chair.

"Ramero is a small fish in a big pond. We pinched him last year on a possession charge, but couldn't get it to stick," Dansko reached over and pulled out a file and handed it to me. "He's a low level pusher, but has been trying to work his way up in the ranks. Ramero has been known to hang out with The North End Crew. Nasty bunch of boys, but Ramero is just a grunt. The Crew has their fingers into everything. Drugs, guns, prostitution, you name it."

I opened the file and quickly scanned the contents. Real sweet group of guys. Other than the drugs, guns, prostitution, you could add murder and mayhem to their rap sheet as well. I flipped to the back and looked at the photos attached. I felt my stomach flip-flop. It was crime scene photos, a blonde girl, beaten to death.

"That was six months ago. We couldn't pin that one on them. These guys have had a racket for a while. They lure these girls in, get them hooked on dope and make them do all sorts of things, prostitution being one. We have from a reliable source that this particular girl wanted out. As you can see, once you're in you don't get out," Dansko said.

I clenched my teeth and shut the file. Goddamn! Fuck Kelly, what in the fuck have you gotten into, I thought. I handed Tank the file. He flipped it open and scanned it.

"Can you give me a description of your sister?" Dansko asked.

"Kelly Jenkins, 5'8", 130, blonde hair, blue eyes," I said looking over at Dansko, he was writing all of this down. "I got a call from her this morning. She was crying and begging me to come and get her. All she said was that she was outside of Hartford, she thought."

"We have an undercover guy in with The Crew. I will try to get this info to him, and see if he knows anything. We have been trying to take these bastards down."

"Has The Crew only set up shop in the North End?" Tank asked.

"No, we have reports that they are all over Hartford, and New Britain, which is a couple of towns over. They are attempting to build their ranks."

"Can you give us some addresses in New Britain?" I asked.

"This is a police matter….." Dansko started.

"Look. You have worked with Ranger before?" Tank asked.

"I worked with him a few years back in Boston."

"Then you know how we do things. We aren't going to stop looking for this girl simply because you have an on going investigation. We are going to find her, and get her the fuck out of there, before she ends up like that poor girl in the file. Do you have a problem with that?" Tank boomed. I glared at Dansko.

"Just give us the addresses," I said. Dansko shook his head.

"Ranger is a crazy bastard, but effective. Look I know that you care about your sister, but…"

"There are no fucking buts. I am going to go and get her. With or without your help," I said glaring at him. Dansko shook his head and flipped open another file.

"Here is a picture of Ramero. And here are a few addresses that you may want to check. These are known Crew hang outs," he said scribbling down something on a piece of paper. He handed both to me. I looked down at the photo. It was a mug shot. Snotty little bastard didn't look a day over 20. "I know that you aren't going to stop looking for her. Maybe we can help each other out. You get me Ramero, and I'll help you get the girl."

"I want Ramero," I grumbled. Dansko nodded.

"I can understand that. Believe me, if it was my sister I would do the same. But if you can get him to me, I can grill his ass and maybe take down a few bigger fish at the same time. You get your sister. I get Ramero. Of course if he has a few bruises and broken bones, I wouldn't know anything about it," Dansko said with a smile.

Ok, first off, I'm not a huge fan of cops. We always got to clean up the messes that they couldn't handle. This was going to be no different. But right now, I need all the help that I can get to get Kelly. I sighed and sat back in my chair. I glanced over at Tank. He gave me a barely there nod.

"Fine. We'll take him down. I had intended to do that all along. I get Kelly, and you get Ramero. Can't promise what kind of shape he will be in though," I said giving Dansko a tight smile.

"Fair enough. If you can convince Kelly to press charges, we can hold him on some bullshit abduction charge. That will give me some time. You have the full cooperation of the P.D. I don't want to see your sister end up like the girl in the file," Dansko said.

Tank and I both stood up and shook his hand. "We'll be in touch," Tank said as we left the office. We headed back out and climbed into the Expedition. "What do you want to do? Head over there now, or get a room for the night, and hit it first thing in the morning?"

I glanced at my watch. It was almost 10:30. "Lets do a drive by. Get a look and see if we are going to need back up. If there is some gang shit going on, we might need to call a few of the guys in. It could get ugly," I said rubbing my eyes. This had been one hell of a long day. I hadn't slept worth a shit last night, and it seemed like weeks since I had talked to Kelly this morning.

Tank programmed the GPS and we pulled away from the curb. Within 15 minutes we were in New Britain. We wound through another rough neighborhood and parked down the street from the address Dansko had given us. 642 Booth Street, looked almost identical to the house on Jenson Court only worse.

Graffiti littered every available surface. I noticed some "Crew" graffiti. Yep, this was the place. We watched the activity at the house for a little while. Several thugs came and went. Then I saw Ramero.

"Fuck, that's him," I said sitting forward. Tank pulled out the night vision scope and confirmed my suspicions. "This is it. This is where she is."

We watched as Ramero climbed out of a black Lexus. He came around and opened the passenger door and pulled a blonde girl out of the car. My breath caught, and my stomach clenched. It was Kelly. She was dressed very skimpy in a red mini skirt and black halter top. Even from here I could see the bruises on her arms. "Fuck," I ground out between clenched teeth. I reached over and grabbed the handle on the door, when I saw him push her up the front walk.

"Hang tight Hal. Don't want to make a move yet. I've counted at least 15 fuckers in that house. We need back-up for this," Tank flipped open his cell and dialed RangeMan. I listened as he explained the situation. I couldn't take my eyes off of the house. Kelly tripped up the front steps, and Ramero jerked her up by the arm. He opened the door and pushed her inside.

My eye was twitching from the rage coursing though me. He wasn't ever going to make it to Dansko. I was going to make damn sure of that. I heard Tank snap the phone shut.

"Lester, Ranger and possibly Bobby will be here in a few hours," Tank said.

"Brown is coming too?" I asked still staring at the house.

"Maybe. Elle is due anytime. I don't know if he will or not. I have a feeling that he will. I would feel a hell of a lot more comfortable going in with the full Core team on this one."

I would too, I thought. This was a hell of a mess. It was taking all of my will power to not jump out of the fucking SUV and charge the house myself. But I knew that Tank was right. It was to hot right now.

"Lester is running a check for any more information on The Crew now. We will hang out here for a while longer, then head to a hotel for the night. The Core team should be here with in the next four hours. We'll meet and come up with a plan for the extraction," Tank said. I nodded and sat back watching the house.

We sat for another two hours observing the comings and goings in the house. There was constant motion. Several more thugs showed up which brought our count up to 21. Tank started the SUV and we headed downtown to find a hotel for the night.

We checked into a Holiday Inn downtown. Ranger, Lester and Bobby arrived a short time later. We converged in my room and discussed strategy.

"I say that we hit it hard and fast. Do a quick sweep of the house, find Kelly and get her out," I said sitting back on the bed.

"I agree that we hit hard and fast. We need the element of surprise on our side," Ranger said.

"How many were present?" Bobby asked.

"When we left, 20 or 21 from what we observed," Tank replied.

"Look, we know that these guys are a bunch of thugs. According to the info that I dug up, they are into a little of everything. Guns, drugs, and God knows what else. So chances are they are armed to the gills. I agree we hit hard and fast; surprise the hell out of them. But we need to make sure that we are seriously armed. I have a feeling they won't just hand her over," Lester said sitting down the chair next to Tank.

"We are going to do a straight forward extraction. Bobby and Lester will take the back entrance. Tank, Hal and I will take the front. We break down the doors and storm the house. Hal, you will be in charge of sweeping. Tank and I will take the front rooms, Lester and Bobby the back rooms. Then we head upstairs. We find Kelly and remove her," Ranger said strapping on a flak vest.

"I want Ramero," I said to Ranger.

"And you will have him," Ranger replied.

"Lets do this," I said standing. We all exited the hotel room and walked down to Ranger's Expedition. We suited up in our flak vests and arms. I checked my Sig Sauer P220 9 mm in my utility belt and popped the clip back in. I reached into the back of the SUV and pulled out a Sig 552 Assault Rifle. Yeah, I'm not fucking around.

I climbed into the SUV with Tank and Ranger and Bobby in Lester in the other one. My heart was racing. I am normally very calm in these types of situations. This is what I am trained to do. But when you throw my sister into the mix, I suddenly found myself running through all the scenarios. What if something went wrong?

Fuck, I can't think about this shit. I have a job to do. Focus, I chanted over and over. We parked half a block down from the house on Booth Street. We did a final weapons check, affixed our ear buds and headed toward the house.

Tank, Ranger and I stalked toward the front of the house. Bobby and Lester went around the side of the house to the back. Ranger stood the left of the door, and I stood to the right. Tank stood in front. Within a moment I heard Bobby in my ear bud.

"We're in position," he whispered.

"On my count," Ranger said.

I took a deep breath and prayed that she would make it out of this safely.

"3…2…1 GO!" Ranger yelled.

Tank kicked the crappy door and it flew off of its hinges. Ranger flew through the doorway and I was right behind him, Tank bringing up the rear. The stairs were straight a head, and the living room was off to the right. Ranger entered the living room, and gunfire erupted. Ranger returned fire. I came around the corner in time to see four-thug wannabe's in the living room. Two were down.

"Get on the ground!" Tank yelled. The other two dropped their weapons and lay on the ground. I swept the room. I heard gunshots from the kitchen at the back of the house.

"FUCK!" Lester yelled and returned fire. I exited the living room and went back toward the kitchen. Lester had taken one in the arm, and Bobby had three other guys face down on the kitchen floor.

"Go ahead and move you stupid motherfucker. Give me an excuse," Bobby said to the other three guys. I swept the kitchen. No Kelly.

"Santos?" I said.

"I'm good," he called back. He was applying pressure to his left arm. I turned and headed back down the hallway. Tank and I headed up the stairs. Four doors, two on each side of the hallway. Tank took the right, and I took the left. I looked at Tank and nodded. At the same time, we began kicking the doors in.

I stepped into the first bedroom. A Hispanic guy and a girl were in the bed. The girl began to scream and the guy pulled a gun.

"Don't even think about it," I said aiming the assault rifle. "Drop it and get on the fucking floor!"

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy yelled.

"I said get on the fucking floor, NOW!" I yelled. He dropped his gun and got on the floor. The girl kept on screaming. "Shut the fuck up," I said to her. I stepped back to the hallway as Ranger came up the steps. Tank came out of the bedroom.

"Clear!" he called. Ranger stepped into the bedroom I had just exited, to keep an eye on the two in there. Tank and I head down the hallway and both kicked in the other two doors at the same time.

I swept into the room. Empty, I returned to the hallway and saw Tank shaking his head. This isn't happening, I thought.

"FUCK!" I screamed and headed back down the stairs. Bobby was keeping the thugs downstairs in the living room under watch. Lester was standing guard at the front door. He turned and looked at me as I rushed down the stairs. "She isn't here," I said heading out the front door.

Hal. 3

By: A. Cosentino

**Standard disclaimer. These characters are adults. They act and speak like adults.**

I stalked outside and down the front steps. I stood there taking a few calming breaths. FUCK! My mind screamed. She was just here. Where in the hell did he take her? I should have never left, I should have stayed and watched. I should have just stormed the house when I saw her. I could have got her before she made it inside. My stomach was churning. This was not looking good.

"Shit!" I yelled. I turned and saw Ranger booting the thug from the upstairs bedroom down the steps. Lester grabbed him and chucked him in the living room with the others. Tank followed the girl down the steps and told her to go into the living room also. He looked up and saw me and walked outside.

"We'll find her," Tank said looking at me. I stood there staring. "Hal. We. Will. Find. Her."

I nodded and walked back up the steps. I was frustrated, pissed off, and scared. This is my baby sister. It is my job to protect her. How in the hell did I let this happen? Tank placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have gotten her earlier."

I looked at him. "Guess we'll never know now," I said and entered the house.

I walked into the living room. I cut my eyes at Ranger and he gave me a nod.

"Listen up. I'm only going to say this once. I want answers and I want them now. Where is Ramero?" I barked. One of the thugs was standing by the window with his hands up. He looked at me and laughed.

"You think you can just come in here and bark orders and get away with it?" He looked over at me and spit at me. "That is what I think of you."

I was shaking with rage. I stalked over and took the butt of the assault rifle and jabbed him in the stomach. He hunched over with a groan and I brought the rifle butt down on the back of his head. He instantly fell to the ground. I turned and looked at everyone else in the room.

"Now do I have everyone's attention? I want some answers," I barked again. They all kind of looked at me wide eyed. Damn they are all just kids, I thought. A few of the guys were looking down at the kid on the floor and back up at me.

"He was here but he left," the girl from upstairs said. The guy next to her backhanded her.

"You keep your mouth shut bitch!" he screamed. I stalked across the room and brought the butt of the rifle up and clocked him under his chin. He fell back holding the gushing blood from his mouth.

"It isn't nice to hit women," I said looking down at him. "How long ago?" I asked the girl.

"I don't know," she stammered. I looked down at this poor lost soul. She didn't look a day over 18, bright red hair, pale complexion, and dark circles under her eyes. She was holding her cheek where an ugly red mark was appearing.

"Think hard," I said gently. I couldn't yell at her. She was just some poor kid that got caught up in the same shit Kelly had.

"You say a word Punta, and you're dead," another thug across the room said. I looked over my shoulder as Tank's fist connected with the kids jaw. He was out cold. I glanced back at the girl.

"No one is going to hurt you. How long ago did he leave?" I said softly.

"About an hour ago," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did he take a girl with him?"

"He took Kelly," she said looking up at me. I clenched my jaw.

"Do you know where he went?"

She shook her head no and glanced over my shoulder. She was shaking and standing there in just a t-shirt and panties. "I don't know," she stammered.

I cut my eyes at Ranger. He motioned me over with a nod of his head. I walked over and he leaned down.

"Get the girl out of here. She knows more than she's saying," he whispered. He stopped and looked around the room. "We'll clean up the garbage," he said his voice booming. Something like a grin appeared on his face.

I nodded and walked back over to the girl.

"Come with me," I said gently taking her arm. I led her back toward the kitchen. She was jumpy and obviously scared. "Listen, it is important that you help me. You help me and I will help you. I can get you out of here and to a safe place. Would you like that?"

"They will find me," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can take you somewhere that they won't. I promise."

She looked up at me with wide brown eyes. "Promise?" I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where he could have taken Kelly?"

"Maybe to his place."

"In Hartford?"

She shook her head. "No, that's his Mom's house. He has a place in Manchester. I don't know the address. That is where he stays."

"How long have you known Kelly?"

"She's been around a few months," she looked up at me, studying me. "You're her brother," she stated. I nodded my head. "She said you would come."

"When? You talked to her?"

"She told me that she called you. Bones doesn't know that it was you she called. He was really pissed. He made her work a long time today. When they got here she was bruised and fucked up. I think she had been doing speedballs. She screamed at Bones and told him she wanted out. He roughed her up some and I saw her in the bathroom and I went in to see if she was ok. She told me she was getting out. That her big brother was coming to get her." A/N: _speedballs, a mixture of coke and herion, highly addictive._

I clenched my teeth and asked the question that I already knew the answer too. "When you say work, what do you mean?"

The girl looked up at me in surprise. "She's a 'ho."

I closed my eyes for a moment. FUCK! Things had gone from bad to worse. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach at the police station. I had prayed that it hadn't gotten this far. My mind kept going back over the police photos and Dansko saying, _"Once you're in you don't get out." _Yeah, Bones isn't going to make it to Dansko, I thought. The last thing that pathetic piece of shit would see was my boot bashing his face in.

"What is your name?" I asked opening my eyes and staring intently down at the girl.

"Jamie," she whispered.

"Ok Jamie, this is what we are going to do. I want you to go upstairs and get dressed. Then I am going to take you out of here. You are going to go someplace safe. You did a good thing here. Thank you for helping me," I said smiling down at her.

Jamie looked up at me with wide eyes. She nodded and took off upstairs. I walked back into the living room, where the guys were doing a little 'redecorating'. I watched as Tank chucked one of the thugs out the living room window.

"I want you to give Bones a message for me," I said looking at the rest of the room. "This is just the beginning, I'm coming for him," I said turning and walking out of the room. Ranger followed and caught up with me at the front door.

"I promised the girl we would get her out of here. Stick her in a safe house until we know what to do with her," I said looking at Ranger. He nodded.

"I will have Brown take her to one not far from here. Any info?"

"I know where he stays now. Manchester, which I think is on the other side of Hartford. No address, but at least we have a town. She told him she wanted out," I said looking up the steps as Jamie came down. Ranger looked at me, jaw clenched. He had seen the photos too. He knew what that could mean.

"I'll put in a call to Dansko. See if he knows anything," he said turning back to the room. "We're done here," he barked at the rest of the team. Bobby, Lester and Tank filed out of the room. We exited the house.

"Brown," Ranger said pulling out his cell. "Take the girl to the safe house in New Haven." Bobby nodded. Jamie stopped and looked up at me, her eyes wide, confusion in her expression.

"It's ok, Jamie. Bobby will make sure that you are safe. I promise. I have to go and find Kelly before it is to late," I said gently looking down at her.

Her lip was trembling and new tears formed in her eyes. She leaned up and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

This is someone's daughter, sister, cousin, I thought.

"You're welcome. Go with Bobby," I said motioning toward Brown. She nodded and followed Bobby. I turned and saw Ranger snapping his phone shut.

"Possible address, 1255 Burnside Ave, apartment 416. Don't know for sure, but it's something," Ranger said.

"Let's roll," I said stalking over to the SUV.

I climbed in the back and shut my eyes. Please God, let her be ok. Let me find her before it's to late, I prayed over and over. Tank hopped behind the wheel, Ranger in the passenger side and Lester in the back with me. I helped Lester to get his arm patched up. I needed the distraction.

"Thanks man. We will find her," Lester said.

"I hope in time," I said sitting back and closing my eyes. I was exhausted, and my adrenaline had taken a nosedive when I discovered she wasn't in the house. Suck it up Jenkins, I thought. We're close. Now the little fucker knows I'm coming for him. Maybe he will get stupid and make a mistake. Then again rats that are cornered do some drastic things to make an escape.

The fact that when we found Kelly she could already be dead was plaguing me. It was quickly becoming a possibility. I made a vow right there, that if that was the case, I would spend everyday for the rest of my life avenging her death. Death was too good for this Bones prick.

I looked out the window as we drove through Hartford. Nice looking city at night. But I couldn't appreciate the beauty. To many horrible thoughts plagued me. I wish I had never seen those damn police photos. I kept imagining the same fate for Kelly.

We quickly made it through Hartford and I glanced at my watch. 0347. I had been awake damn close to 36 hours. A few minutes later we exited off of I-84 east and followed the GPS directions to the apartments on Burnside Ave. We parked in the lot. I spotted Ramero's black Lexus. This is the place.

Everyone was silent, but I knew what they were thinking. The same fucking thing I was. Christ we could be to late.

"We need to come up with a plan," Lester said.

"Fuck it, follow my lead," I said stepping out of the SUV.

"Wait Hal," Ranger called. I stopped and slid back into the SUV.

"We're so fucking close. She's right up there. I let her slip by once, I won't make the same mistake twice," I said through clenched teeth.

"I understand, but we need to devise a plan so that no one gets hurt. Ok, we will follow the same plan as before. Since it's an apartment, Tank and I to the right, you and Lester to the left. Straight forward extraction once again. Lester, you sweep, we will provide cover. On my count, and my count only," Ranger said focusing his piercing gaze on me. "Understood?"

"Yeah," I said slipping out of the SUV. We did a quick weapons check and headed toward the building.

We took the stairs and were soon positioned in front of the door of 416. I listened quietly at the door. I could hear the faint sound of the television. I nodded to Ranger and took a deep breath. My heart was racing and I felt a trickle of cold sweat run down my back. I didn't want to know what was behind door number 2, but I didn't have much of a choice. Kelly's life depended on it.

Ranger held up his hand and counted down 3..2..1. Tank's boot slammed into the door rocking it on it's hinges. Lester and I swung into the apartment. Juan "Bones" Ramero jumped from the sofa.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. I trained the rifle on his head.

"Where is she?" I ground out.

"Who?"

"Don't give me that shit. Where is she?" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said giving me a shitty grin. I quickly swung the butt of the rifle up and caught him under the chin. Blood gushed from his mouth and he fell back onto the sofa.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" I screamed. He looked up at me wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You'll never find the bitch. That's why you're here right, big brother to the rescue? That little fucking cunt is rotting in hell as we speak," he said with a grin. I looked up and saw Lester coming out of the bedroom. He looked at me and shook his head. Emotion rocked through me. Christ we're too late, I thought.

"I suggest you start talking," Ranger said stepping forward. He placed his Glock against Bones' temple. "Now."

"What you going to kill me? HA! Do you know who you're messin' with? My boys could take you and the A-team out in one sweep. Back the fuck off me," Bones spit at Ranger.

"So you don't want to play nice?" Ranger said giving Bones a slight grin.

"Fuck you," Bones said. Ranger pulled the Mag light from his utility belt and brought it down hard on Bones' knee-cap. Bones howled in pain.

"Ok, I'm going to ask one more time, and then I'm going to let my friend here have some fun with you," Ranger said motioning over his shoulder. Tank stepped forward and looked down at Bones.

"Hey there buddy," Tank said with a slight grin.

"Our friend likes to play with little bastards like you. I suggest you start talking," I said. "Where is she?"

"I dumped the stupid bitch," he said, holding his knee cap. Ranger brought the Mag light down on his other knee cap. Bones screamed in pain again.

"Wrong answer. Where?" Ranger said quietly. I was starting to shake with anger and the sickening feeling in my stomach was growing by the minute. I reached down and grabbed Bones by the throat and lifted him off of the sofa. His face was turning splotchy and blue.

"Answer the fucking question. I'm not fucking around here. I will kill you," I said throwing him back on the sofa. Bones gasped for air and looked up at me.

"I told you I dumped her," he rasped holding his throat. I reached down and jerked him to his feet.

"Then you will show me where," I said shoving him out the door. I defiantly had the advantage on this prick. He was 5'10", 180. I'm 6'4", 220. This little punk didn't stand a chance.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him down the stairs. He tripped and stumbled, crashing at the bottom. I grasped him by the arm in the same fashion I had saw him grab Kelly earlier. "How do you like it?" I asked twisting his arm up behind his back. I felt his shoulder pop, and he began to wale. I shoved him again and he crashed into the wall face first. I heard a crunch and blood gushed from his nose.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tank. "I'll take it from here," he said grasping Bones by the back of the shirt.

I stood there shaking. She's dead. That was all that ran though my mind. FUCK! I'm to late! I leaned against the wall. The defeat I felt washing over me rocked me to my core. This is not supposed to happen. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Hal," Ranger said. I looked up at him as he walked down the stairs. "We don't know she's dead. Let's see where the punk ass takes us. It may not be to late."

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked downstairs, Lester and Ranger on my heels. Tank was slapping cuffs on Bones and throwing him in the back of the SUV. Ranger whipped out his cell phone. I stood next to the SUV trying to get my emotions under control.

"Dansko, we have Ramero. He says he dumped Kelly." Pause. "Get back to me ASAP," he said shutting the phone. "Dansko is going to put the word out. Hartford P.D. will be on the look out for her. He may have just dropped her off somewhere," Ranger said hopping up into the SUV.

"I hope for his sake he just dropped her off," Lester said looking at me.

I looked at Lester and slid my blank face into place. "Doesn't matter either way. He's dead."

Hal. Chapter 4

By: A. Cosentino

Standard disclaimers apply. Special thanks to Heidi, girl you always kick my muse into gear! Thanks Babe! Graphic language and situations

"You really think I am going to tell you where that bitch is?" Bones spat as I hopped up into the SUV. I glared at him.

"Oh, I know you will," I promised. I saw something distinctly like fear pass through his dark eyes. "I would be afraid if I were you. Very afraid," I said sitting back in the seat. Lester climbed in the other side.

"Yeah, sweet cheeks, don't you want to help us out? It could make the difference in you being able to walk or breathe again," Lester said grinning at Ramero.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Ramero said shifting his eyes in between Lester and I.

"Your worst fucking nightmare unless you start talking," Tank growled from the front. Ranger's phone chirped.

"Yo," he answered. He sat quietly for a moment listening to the caller. "Got it," he said snapping the phone shut. "Abandoned warehouse in Hartford," he said programming the GPS. I looked over at Ramero.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to put her there? That 'ho is dead," he said flashing me a smile. Rage overtook me and I wrapped my hands around his throat.

Ranger turned to us from the back seat. "She isn't dead. You need confirmation of the kill," he said grinning. Ramero's face was splotchy and I could feel his pulse quicken against my hand. I released him and stared at him. "You can't just kill her. You need witnesses."

A look passed across Ramero's face and I knew that what Ranger was saying was true. Kelly wasn't dead. He was holding her until he could get his 'boys' together to witness the kill.

"You little cocksucker," I ground out between clenched teeth. Ramero looked at me and for the first time I saw actual fear.

"That's bullshit. I told you I already whacked the bitch. She's floating in the Connecticut River, worthless 'ho ain't nothin' but fish food by now," Ramero said staring at me.

I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. I glanced over at Lester who was shooting daggers at Ramero with his stare. I looked ahead again, took another deep breath and brought my left elbow up hard and fast catching Ramero in the nose, which I was pretty sure, was already broken. Ramero groaned and cried out. Blood was running down his face staining his t-shirt. He coughed and gagged.

"Don't you fuck up my upholstery, boy. I don't want to have to stomp a mud hole in your ass," Tank called from the front. Lester let out a bark of laughter as Ramero continued to gag. I looked out the window as we made our way back to Hartford.

Thank you God, she isn't dead. There is still hope. We are going to get her out of this alive. I could feel my heart pounding and my adrenaline kick in again. Ranger's cell chirped again.

"Yo." Pause. "Good meet us on North Front Street, Hartford," he said snapping the phone shut. "Brown's 15 minutes out."

"Damn these cuffs are tight," Ramero mumbled.

"Well, let me help you. Your comfort is our main concern," Lester said grinning as he brought his right elbow back into Ramero's ribs. I heard a crack and Ramero gasped in pain.

I watched as the sun began to break on the horizon. Sunrise is my favorite time of the day. For some reason it always makes me think of new beginnings. Today would be a new beginning for Kelly.

Tank maneuvered the SUV off of the highway and began winding his way through the north end of Hartford. I was starting to get jumpy. We were so fucking close. Hang on baby girl I'm coming, I chanted in my head. Within a few moments we pulled up into an old industrial park by some train tracks.

"Which one?" Ranger asked from the front.

"Fuck you," Ramero spat. Lester grabbed Ramero's nose and pulled.

"Care to rephrase that fuckwad?" Lester ground out. I watched as Ramero cringed and howled in pain.

"Fuck off," Ramero spat. I looked to the right as we drove through the industrial park. I noticed the graffiti.

"Stop," I said. Tank pulled to a stop and I examined it closer. It was the same as on the house in New Britain. "This is it."

"How do you know?" Tank asked. I looked at Ramero and grinned.

"Same graffiti as the house in New Britain," I said. I watched as Ramero's expression changed. I was right.

"Dumbass motherfucker, we tag all over this city," he said looking at me. I knew it was bullshit though. I could read it in his face. This was the place. Tank turned and looked at me from the front seat. I nodded my head once. Tank shut off the SUV.

Tank, Ranger, Lester and I walked to the back of the SUV and pulled out our weapons. I saw another black Expedition pull up behind us. Bobby hopped out of the SUV. "Status," he asked approaching, strapping on his flak vest.

"We think she is inside. We have Ramero in the vehicle. He isn't going anywhere. He's a little indisposed," Ranger relayed to Bobby. I pulled the assault rifle out of the back and did a quick weapons check. I affixed a night vision scope on the rifle. Bobby grabbed the other rifle out of the back, and did the same.

"Straight extraction?" he asked Ranger.

"No, this time we go in as a team. Once inside we spread out and search. She could be anywhere in the building. We will enter through this main entrance. Watch for my signal," Ranger said checking his Glock. He looked at me and I nodded. "Let's do this."

We followed Ranger up to the building and entered through the main entrance. The warehouse was a large, dark, dirty open space. There were pallets stacked in random locations through out the building. Ranger motioned for Lester to sweep to the right and Bobby to the left. Ranger, Tank and I proceeded straight ahead. He motioned me toward the northeast corner of the building.

I peered through the night vision scope, sweeping back and forth, moving slowly. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, and feel cold sweat trickle down my spine.

I heard Bobby in my ear bud. "I got her. Southeast corner."

"Copy," I said taking off at a full run toward the southeast corner of the warehouse. I saw Lester dash out of the darkness in the same direction. We both came around a large stack of pallets and stopped.

Kelly was handcuffed to a pipe in the corner. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted and dirty. Half of her face was black, blue and swollen. Her right eye completely swollen shut. She was still dressed in the same clothes she had been in hours ago. She was crying and turned to look at me.

"Hal," she cried. I dropped my rifle and rushed to her. Bobby was working to pick the handcuffs and in moments had her free. I picked her up and crushed her to my chest. Kelly began to wail against my chest.

"Shhh, baby girl. I'm here. You're ok," I said smoothing her hair. I pulled away and looked down at her. I placed my hands on either side of her face wiping the tears away with my thumbs. "You're ok, Kelly. You're safe."

I stood looking down at her and couldn't believe my eyes. She was alive, barely, but alive. Relief washed over me. All of the pent up emotions that I had been struggling to hold inside broke loose. I felt tears stinging my eyes, and exhaustion tore through me. She looked up at me and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I was afraid to make any noise. I thought you were them," she whispered as she began to cry again. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok. We're going to get you out of here," I said pulling away. I turned and saw Tank and Ranger approaching. Bobby walked over next to us.

"Kelly, let's get you outside so that I can have a look at your injuries," he said gently, leading her toward the entrance. Kelly grasped my hand. I pulled away and slipped my arm around her shoulders, leading her outside.

I heard Ranger's cell chirp. I heard him speaking to Dansko, telling him that we had Kelly. He was instructing Dansko to meet us at the warehouse so he could take Ramero in.

"How did you find me?" Kelly asked looking up at me.

"Your friend Jamie helped us out," I said looking down at her. "We have her stuck in a safe house. She is safe."

"They'll find me," she whispered.

"No they won't," Tank spoke up. I glanced over at him walking beside us. "Little girl, you are going to be under lock and key. No one is going to get to you," he said with a grin. Kelly looked up at me.

"They were going to kill me," she whispered.

"I know," I said pulling her close to me. We walked over to Bobby's SUV and he pulled out a first aid kit. He began looking Kelly over, assessing her injuries.

"I think that everything if pretty much superficial. You took a beating, Kelly. I'm surprised that you don't have more injuries than you do. You are going to be sore as hell for a while, but everything is going to heal in time," Bobby said smiling at her.

"Kelly, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked. She looked up at me and then lowered her head.

"I didn't know what to say. I was having fun. I never thought it would get this out of control," she whispered.

"Fun?" I said through clenched teeth. "FUN! Becoming a junkie whore is FUN! Do you have any idea how close you came to being dead Kelly? Do you?" I felt Tank put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He shook his head.

"Later Hal," he warned. I turned back to look at her. She was sobbing and she curled herself up into a little ball. She was shaking all over. "There will be time for this later."

Shit, I knew he was right. She didn't need an ass chewing right now, even though my mind screamed to give her one. I was relieved that she was alive, but the fear that I had felt took over. Bobby shot me a look that told me to back off.

"Kelly," I sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was so scared that you were dead. I was so afraid that something had happened to you, that I lost my head."

She looked up at me. "I know that I have disappointed you," she whispered. "I don't know if I can live with that."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. "You could never disappoint me. Your actions have disappointed me, but you never could. You are always going to be my shining star, sweetie," I said placing a kiss on her brow. "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to come to me sooner."

Kelly began sobbing loudly. I saw flashing lights out of the corner of my eye as several police cruiser's pulled up. "What are they doing here?" She asked.

"They are taking Ramero into custody," I said.

"Bones is here?" she asked, panic racing across her face. "Oh GOD! He can't see me. He will kill me," she began to sob. I hugged her tighter to me.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I promise," I said holding her. I watched as Ranger hauled Ramero out of the other SUV. I saw Dansko walking toward us.

"Is she ok?" Dansko asked approaching.

"She will be," I answered. Dansko nodded.

"Is she going to press charges?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," I said. I pulled away and looked down at Kelly. "Kel, I have to ask you to do something ok? I need for you to press charges against Bones."

She looked up at me and glanced over at Dansko.

"We are going to charge him with kidnapping and assault. I need for you to agree to press charges so that we can hold him," Dansko said gently. Kelly looked up at me again.

"You need to do this baby girl," I said smiling. She nodded her head yes.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"That's my girl," I said pulling her into another hug. I looked over my shoulder and saw a uniform leading Ramero to the cruiser. I pulled away and locked eyes with him. I felt Kelly stiffen beside me and she gasped. She began to shake.

"This isn't over Punta," Ramero called. He began to laugh. "I will find you," he hissed. I clenched my jaw in disgust. I should have never have agreed to this deal. He would be fucking dead right now, I thought.

Before I knew what was going on, Kelly grabbed my 9mm out of my utility belt. She pointed it at Bones and squeezed the trigger. Everyone grabbed their pieces and hit the ground. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me, easily taking the gun out of her grasp. Unfortunately the shot went wild.

Nothing would have made me happier than to see that scumbag's brains splattered. But I sure as hell didn't want my sister to go to jail for murder.

"You fucking piece of shit! I hope you burn in hell!" Kelly sobbed collapsing against me. Dansko shot me a wild look.

"She shot at a cop!" he yelled. Ranger stepped forward.

"She didn't hit anyone," Ranger said crossing his arms. "She has been through a lot. Don't forget, SHE is the victim here. Not that fucking prick."

"She can't just……" Dansko started.

"As I said, she is suffering from post traumatic stress. She can't be held accountable," Ranger said looking at Bobby.

"Sir, from a medical point of view, Ms. Jenkins is defiantly suffering from post traumatic stress," Bobby informed Dansko.

Dansko looked from Ranger to Bobby and back. "Ranger," he started.

"Dansko, you don't want to push this," Ranger warned.

Dansko held Ranger's gaze for a moment then shook his head. "Fine, we will let it slide since no one got hurt," he sighed. He turned and looked at Kelly who had her face buried in my chest sobbing.

"Ranger is right. Just be glad that you got him at all. Believe me, the thought crossed my mind to take him out more than once," I said. Dansko looked at me for a long moment then nodded.

"I will need her to come to the station and file a report," he said. I shook my head no.

"You can take her statement here. We are going home," I said.

"But," Dansko started again.

"NO. I am taking her home," I interrupted. Dansko looked at all of us and shook his head.

"You all are fucking nuts," he grumbled. "Fine, I will take her statement here. But I need to have a way to contact you in case we need something further."

"No problem," I said pulling away from Kelly. "Can you talk to him, Kel?"

She shook her head yes and turned to face him. I saw the police cruiser pull away with Ramero inside. I stood next to Kelly as she told Dansko the whole torrid tale. My stomach heaved as I listened to her and rage once again coursed through me.

Fuck, it was worse than I thought. Not only had the son of a bitch pimped her out, but had forced her to do a lot more that I wish I hadn't heard. I couldn't listen to this. I began to shake with anger. I walked a short distance away from Kelly to stand next to Tank.

"The important thing to remember here is that she is safe," he said looking toward Kelly and Dansko. "All of this shit will take time to get over, but she will." Ranger came over to stand next to us.

"She should see the counselor at RangeMan when we get home," Ranger said. I nodded in agreement.

"She is going to stay with me at RangeMan," I said glancing at Ranger. He nodded his agreement.

"I think that is the best place for her right now. She is going to have to go through re-hab and a lot of counseling just to get right again," Ranger said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This shit was finally over. Well at least for now. I knew that Kelly would need a lot of help to get through all of this, but at least she would be somewhere I could keep an eye on her and help her.

I opened my eyes and saw Dansko walking toward us. I looked beyond him and saw Bobby tending to Kelly's abrasions. Dansko approached us.

"I have to say I am rather impressed with how quickly you all were able to find her," he said.

"It's what we do. Find people," Ranger said.

"I was wondering, since you did a hell of a job here, if you would be willing to work jointly with the Hartford P.D. on the Gang Task Force. This is just the beginning. We have been trying to take this gang out for a long time. I think that RangeMan could be very instrumental in this," Dansko said.

"We might be able to work something out, if Hartford P.D. can afford us," Ranger stated.

"We need to act as quickly as possible. They are all stirred up right now, and we need to hit them while they are weak," Dansko said.

"I'll stay and help," Tank said looking at Ranger.

"You sure?" Ranger asked.

"You know that I never turn down a chance to have a little fun. And I like it here. Seems to be a party all the time," Tank said grinning. Dansko looked over at me.

"Not me, I'm going back to Trenton and taking Kelly with me," I stated.

"What about your other guys?" Dansko asked.

"You would have to ask them, but I am saying no. Lester has a new son at home, and Bobby has a child on the way at anytime. I don't think that they would want to stay," Ranger stated. "Besides I need them. It's bad enough that I am giving you Tank. He's my right hand, but it is his choice."

"Oh, I'll be home by the end of the week," Tank laughed. I looked at him and chuckled. Tank can be a cocky fucker but I guess it isn't being cocky if you can back it up, I thought with a grin.

"Are we done here?" I asked. Dansko looked at me and nodded. "Good. I want to get on the road. I want to get her home." I turned to Tank and extended my hand. "Thanks man."

"Shit, it was fun," Tank said grinning. He shook my hand. "Glad we got her back in one piece."

"Try not to have to much fun," I laughed. "See you in a week." I turned and walked over to Kelly. Bobby had just finished patching the abrasion on her arm, and handed her an ice pack to place on her face. Kelly looked up at me as I walked over.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"That's what big brother's are for," I said hugging her.

"What happens now?"

"You are coming to Trenton with me. You are going to stay with me at RangeMan," I said pulling away and looking down at her.

"Hal, I know I fucked up," she said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, you did. I love you anyway."

Kelly looked up at me in surprise. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ranger, Lester and Bobby heading toward us.

"You ready to go?" Lester asked as he hopped up into the SUV. Ranger walked to the driver's side and opened the door.

"You ready Kelly?" Ranger asked.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Let's go home."

I climbed into the SUV next to Kelly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled next to me and within moments she was asleep.

Hal. Chapter 5

By: A. Cosentino

**Standard disclaimers. **

Hal POV 

_4 Months Later:_

I hopped into my truck and headed across town towards Kelly's apartment. It was Tuesday night and therefore, it was time for our weekly dinner. The past few months have been rough. Especially for Kelly, she has been through so much, and just trying to get back to normal has been a long road.

Kelly stayed with me at RangeMan for almost three months. She saw the counselor everyday, and completed her drug re-hab. She is a new person. She moved into her own apartment just outside of the Burg. She is almost neighbors with Steph. We have made it a habit of meeting for dinner at least once a week. Kelly is taking classes at the local community college, trying to get back into the swing of things.

I wasn't too big on the idea of her moving out so soon. She wants to be her own person, and I guess that she has an independent streak in her that I know all to well. I finally had to cut a few of the strings so to speak and let her do her own thing. Of course I still keep tabs on her but I don't think that she knows.

The first few weeks after we recovered her were the worst. She was dope sick, and it scared the hell out of me. I still to this day shiver when I think of how close she came. Re-hab was hell, not just for her but for me also. Seeing her like that just ripped my heart out.

To say that I am proud of her is an understatement. She has come so far so fast, and I know that it wasn't an easy feat.

I pulled into her parking lot and spotted her Honda Civic parked in her space. I parked beside her and headed up the stairs to her second floor apartment. I knocked once and Kelly opened the door.

"Hey," she said smiling up at me. I returned her smile. It was so wonderful to see her smiling. There were a few times that I didn't think I would ever see it again.

"Hey," I said entering her apartment. It is a small one-bedroom apartment, kept immaculately neat, which surprises me. Kelly has always been a slob. I guess living with me for a while my anal retentiveness about neatness rubbed off on her.

"I made home food tonight," she said with a grin. A mouth-watering aroma filled the tiny apartment.

"It smells great. What did you make?" I asked following her into the kitchen.

"I whipped out one of Grammy's recipes. Southern fried Chicken, with mashed potatoes, green beans, and cole slaw," she said grinning.

"Damn, you aren't playing around," I laughed. Our Grammy was one of the best damn cooks in Alabama before she died.

"Nope. Sit down it should be ready in a minute."

I pulled up a seat at her small dining table and watched her move in the kitchen. The transformation that had come over her was amazing. She was "My Kelly" again. There was a sparkle in her blue eyes again, and she had put on some weight. Through re-hab she lost almost 30 pounds. She was a stick. But she was looking healthy again, and for that I was thankful.

Kelly brought the food over to the table. It looked like a feast, and I had a flashback of sitting at Grammy's house. "Wow, Kel. This looks amazing. Grammy would be proud," I said as she sat across from me.

"I don't know that I could do her justice, but it was worth a shot," she said grinning. We helped our plates and ate in silence for a few moments.

"MMM, Kelly. I hate to say this, but you might have outdone Grammy."

"Ah, bullshit. It's just been to long since you have had home cooking," she said with a laugh.

"So how is school going?"

"Great. It feels weird to be back in class again, but I am adjusting. I have a class with a lady and we have become friends. She is a hoot."

"Oh yeah? What class?"

"Intro to Art. Her name is Lula, and she has a definite sense of style," Kelly said chuckling.

"Lula?"

"Yeah," she said looking up from her food. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I do," I said laughing. "Does she wear a lot of spandex?"

"That would be Lula," Kelly giggled.

"She is Steph's "sidekick". She works as a part time bounty hunter," I said plowing into my food. "Her and Tank had a thing for a while."

"Tank? No shit!"

"Yeah, but it didn't work out. Does she know who you are?"

"Meaning?"

"That you're my sister."

"No, didn't think it was relevant. What are you Mr. Popularity? Does everyone know you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Honey, I work for RangeMan. In most circles, yeah they know me. How much do you know about Lula?"

Kelly shrugged. "Not much. I didn't know that she worked as a bounty hunter. We mostly just chit chat in class. She is one of the first people that I have talked to and she is nice."

"Lula is a former prostitute." I sat back and let that sink in. I saw a look come across Kelly's face. This was not something that she liked to talk about. She had scars that ran deep where this was concerned.

"Really?" Kelly asked looking at me intently.

"Yeah."

Kelly sat and thought about that for a moment. "She was almost killed, and she got out," I said watching her intently. "She got tangled up in some bad shit, and came damn close to dying."

"I didn't know," she said moving the food around on her plate.

"I'm sure she doesn't broadcast it. I think that it is awesome that you have become friends. If anyone understands what you have been through, it's Lula," I said finishing my food. I watched Kelly as she processed all of this information. I could tell that she was surprised to find out that her newly found friend shared a similar past.

Kelly looked over at me. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Know what?"

"What I did. I just want to put it all behind me and move on. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me. Talking about it doesn't change it. I'm tired of talking about it. Talk gets me nowhere," Kelly said, her face flushed.

"Look, Kel. Talking about it is part of the healing process. You have come so far."

"Yeah? Every time that I talk to the counselor I always have a nightmare that night. Any other time I can pretend that it didn't happen, but once a week I have to drudge all of that shit up and lay it on the table. I'm sick of having to talk about it. I'm tired of everyone being like 'Oh, poor Kelly." I just want to get on with my life. So that is why I have decided not to see Dr. Phelps again. I don't want to talk to her anymore. I am doing just fine without her."

I looked at her and clenched my jaw. "Kelly, this was part of the deal. You have to keep on seeing the counselor for at least another six months."

"Deal? What deal? This is my life Hal."

"I just don't want to see you fuck it up again," I said trying to keep my anger in check.

"Oh, so that is how you are going to play it. Dammit Hal! Are you ever going to let me forget this shit? Are you always going to hang it over my head? What is it that you want to hear? That I fucked up? Fine, I FUCKED UP! There are you HAPPY?!" she said standing up from the table and carrying her plate to the sink. I stood up and followed her. I gently took her by the shoulder and turned her to face me.

"I'm not hanging anything over your head. I just want you to be happy, Kelly," I said looking down at her. My patience was starting to wear thin. Tears burned in her eyes but that was replaced by anger.

"So you want me to be happy? How about you stop keeping tabs on me and let me live my own life?" Kelly spat at me. Fire burned in her eyes. I looked at her and swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you thought that I didn't know about the tracking device on my car? How long has it been there Hal? How long have you been following me?"

I stepped back and took a deep breath. Shit. I had hoped that she wouldn't find out about that. I did it because I wanted to be sure that she was safe, and not doing anything that she shouldn't. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was in a very fragile state. A relapse could occur at anytime and I just wanted to be sure that didn't happen.

"Don't have an answer?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "What else have you been doing behind my back? Have you been having the guys follow me around too?"

"No. Look I just wanted to be sure that you were safe. It was for your protection."

"Bullshit! You wanted to keep tabs on me. You have to let me live my own life Hal. You can't keep doing this."

"Kelly, I care about you. I care about what happens to you. I don't want you to fall back into the same fucking pattern. I want you to have a clean, sober, life. Is that so wrong? There is a reason behind all of this you know?"

I hadn't wanted to tell her this. Bones was released a week ago. He was on probation for the assault and kidnapping charges. I lived in fear that the little fucker would come for her. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have taken him out when I had the chance.

"It had better be a damn good explanation," she said glaring up at me.

I walked into her living room, drawing a calming breath. Kelly was hot on my heels. "Well, what is it? I'm waiting." I turned and looked at her.

"Bones was released." There. I said it. I watched as a look of horror came across her face. She began to shake and tremble.

"Oh GOD!" she wailed. I caught her as she collapsed. I sat her on the sofa.

"Kel, you are going to be ok. That is why I was tracking you. I wanted to make sure that if something happened that I would have a way of finding you." I stared down at her panic stricken face.

"He will come for me," she whispered.

"Baby girl, I am not going to let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?" I said pulling her close to me.

"They got Jamie," she sobbed against my chest.

Jamie, the girl who helped us find Kelly had escaped from the safe house. The dumb girl went back to them. Why? I have no idea. Tank had called me a week after we brought Kelly to Trenton. They had found her body in a dumpster in the north end of Hartford.

"They won't get you," I promised and prayed that I was right. Security had been stepped up since his release. Although he was a chump change in the grand scheme of things, he was connected to a vicious gang. Tank had informed me that according to the inside source in Hartford they didn't know where Kelly was. But they were looking.

"I think that you should move back in with me for a while," I said pulling away and looking down at her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "No, I won't move back in with you. I can't keep running from this. I will not let this control my life."

"Kelly, at RangeMan I know that you will be safe. Here it isn't that easy."

"Doesn't matter."

"You have to listen to me. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are. I want you to move back in for a while. Not forever, but just until this is resolved."

"It will never be resolved. Don't you get it? As long as he is alive, or I am alive this will never be over."

"Kelly," I pleaded.

"NO! He needs to be dealt with," she said trembling. I looked down at her. This was not what I wanted to deal with when I came over here.

"Tank is keeping tabs on him in Hartford. If it comes to it he will be dealt with. Kelly you have to trust me on this." I watched her and could see the wheels turning. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I will be careful. I will watch myself. Leave the tracking device if you want."

"Kelly," I warned. "Don't think of trying anything stupid."

"Yeah, sure," she said looking at me. "I rented a movie, want to watch it?" she asked standing up and walking toward the entertainment center. "Reservoir Dogs, a classic," she said grinning.

"Sure," I said watching her as she put the movie into the DVD. I had a gut feeling that something was going on. She was up to something. It was a get wrenching feeling and usually those are never wrong. Kelly settled on the opposite end of the sofa from me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as the movie started.

I prayed to God that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Shit with Kelly you never know what she might do, I thought. I tried to concentrate on the movie but my mind was going 100 miles an hour. And the nagging feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong plagued me.

I hope that for once my gut is wrong.

Hal. Chapter 6

By: A. Cosentino

Standard disclaimers.

I left Kelly's apartment late. After the movie we had talked about nothing important and I needed to get back to RangeMan. As soon as I left, I dialed Tank.

"Yo," Tank answered.

"Yo. I told Kelly about Bones being released."

"And?"

"She was shaken up. I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I think that she might be planning on doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You still keeping tabs on her?"

"Of course. She found out about that too. She wasn't very happy."

"It's for her own good."

"I know that and you know that, but I'm not sure that she sees it that way. Anything new?"

"Not so far. Man, this place is a mess. Why did I decide to stay here?" Tank sighed.

"I have no idea. What's going on?"

"Just a shitty day. Hopefully I will be home by the end of the week."

"Didn't you say that like four months ago?" I teased.

"Yeah. I had no idea that this shit was this fucked up. We were able to get a good line on some activity, and I went on the take down last night. The little fuckers looked like they were arming themselves for war. I can't even believe some of the weapons they were able to negotiate for."

"Was it a successful op?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh by the way Kelly made a new friend."

"Yeah, good for her."

"Never guess who?"

"I have no idea."

"Lula."

"Lula! Are you serious?"

"Yeah they have a class together and have apparently become friends."

Tank was very quiet. He didn't talk about Lula much. They had a rather nasty break up, and things had been tense since then.

"Well, if you hear anything, let me know."

"Always. See you in a few days," Tank said disconnecting.

I pulled into the RangeMan garage and made my way up to the 4th floor. I entered my apartment, threw my keys on the side table and made my way to the sofa. I flipped on the T.V. but couldn't concentrate. I kept replaying the conversation with Kelly in my head. She wouldn't be so dumb as to try anything would she?

Frustrated, I flipped off the T.V. and headed toward the bedroom. I shucked my clothes and stretched out on the bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

Kelly POV 

When Hal finally told me that he had been released, I knew that I had to do something. This would never be over. Hal didn't seem to understand that. He seemed to think that he could just shadow me and everything would be ok. I knew other wise though. They would come for me. They would find me.

I sighed in frustration and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. How am I going to deal with this? I can't keep hiding behind my big brother. I fucked up and got involved in this, and I should be the one to fix it.

I thought about the situation for a long time, just standing in my tiny kitchen. There was only one solution I could come up with. I would have to move fast. If Hal had a clue what was going on, he would of course be in the middle of it. Hal to the rescue that is how it has always been.

Not this time, I thought. I can't keep dragging him into my fucked up life. He has done so much for me, helped me in everyway that he could. I'm a big girl. I can deal with my own mistakes.

I thought about what he told me about Lula. I would have never thought. Maybe I could talk to her about it. But I really didn't want to. Maybe she would know how I could get the supplies that I needed. I couldn't tell her about my connection to RangeMan. There was always the chance that she would rat me out.

This would be tricky but I think I can pull it off. I decided to head off to bed. I felt good. I was happy with my plan. Now if I could just pull it off.

I awoke the next morning about 9 am, and anxious to put my plan into action. I took a quick shower, grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee and headed to school. I had Intro to Art at 11. I saw Lula making her way across campus. It's pretty easy to spot a 220 pound black woman in Lime green spandex. I jogged over to her.

"Hey," I called slowing to a walk.

"Hey girl. How do you manage to look so damn chipper this early?" Lula ask looking me up and down.

"Just happy this morning," I said grinning. "Hey, you got a minute before class?"

"Sure," she said following me over to a picnic table. We sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot white girl."

"I'm not sure how to ask this, so I am just going to ask ok?"

Lula looked at me suspiciously.

"You've lived here a long time right?"

"Yeah, I've been around for awhile. Why?"

"I need to get a gun."

Lula looked at me wide eyed. "A gun? Now what in the hell does a little white girl from Alabama need a gun for?"

I chewed on my lip and thought for a moment. This was going to have to be a good lie. "Well, a weird guy approached me the other night, and I thought that it might be a good idea, you know for protection."

"There are some wierdos out there alright. Why not get some pepper spray, that shit works," Lula said looking at me.

"I might spray myself."

"And you won't shoot yourself?"

"No," I laughed.

"Hell this is Jersey girl. Everybody got a gun. Why don't you just go and buy one?"

"I don't want to wait," I said looking at her intently.

"So you wanna pop a cap in someone quick?"

"Something like that," I said grinning. Lula looked at me for a long moment.

"There are ways around that. I know this 'cause of my former profession."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I was a 'ho down on Stark for a long time. Of course now I'm a bad ass bounty hunter, and student."

"No shit," I said fascinated. Of course I knew all of this already.

"Hell yeah girl. Me and my girl Steph go around hauling dirt bags to jail."

"Wow, that is so cool."

"Hell yeah it is," Lula said grinning. "Your pretty cool for a white chic. I'll help you."

"Really Lula? That's great!" I said standing up and hugging her.

"Easy now, lay off this huggin' shit," Lula grumbled but she was smiling. "I'll take you downtown after class. I know of some place," she said walking toward the building to our left. I followed.

"Thanks Lula, your pretty damn cool."

"Fuckin' A," she said grinning as we walked into class.

After class I followed Lula over to her red Firebird. I hopped in and she started the car, the bass rattled my teeth. Lula pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward a really shitty part of town. We turned onto Stark Street and she took a left onto Comstock.

Damn, what a fucking shit hole. Reminded me a lot of the North end of Hartford. I shuddered at the memory. We parked on the curb and got out.

"Now, you let me do the talkin'," she said as we walked up to a very sketchy building. It looked like some sort of 'convenience store'. We entered and Lula started talking to a very large black man.

"Hiya, Lula baby," his voice boomed. "What brings you to this part of the 'hood?"

"Yo, Jamal. I need to do a little shopping," she said grinning. Jamal looked at me. "This is my girl Kelly. She's cool for a white girl."

Jamal nodded at me but looked at me warily. Can't say I blame him. If I was selling illegal guns I would be suspicious of everyone too.

"Well, Lula, baby you know I can help you out," he said motioning us to follow him. We followed him down a long, dark hallway. We entered a dark room and Jamal flipped on the light. "So what are you ladies shopping for today?"

I looked around the room. Holy shit! I don't think that I have ever seen so many weapons in one place before. Guess this really is a 'convenience store'. I scanned some of the weapons and my gaze settled on a black hand gun.

"What about this one?" I asked picking it up.

"That there is called a 'Baby Glock.' Smaller than your normal Glock. Got a 10 round capacity. Lota power in a small gun," Jamal said looking at me. "Good for some one your size. Or this one would work too," he said picking up another one. "This is a Glock 20, 10mm. Serious ass kicking gun, shit loads of power, not a lot of recoil. Holds 15 rounds."

"How much?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, since you friends with Lula and all, I'll make you a deal. $800 for the Baby, $1000 for the 20."

"Jamal, don't be dicking around or I will pop you one myself. I know you can do better than that," Lula said putting her hands on her ample hips.

"Alright Lula, baby. Don't go getting all pissy on me. I'm runnin' a business hear. Gotta make a few ya know?" Jamal said grinning.

I looked between the two guns. The Glock was looking good. I liked the sound of a serious ass kicking gun. I looked over a Lula and motioned toward the Glock 20.

"She'll give you $350," Lula said.

"Come on now," Jamal said.

"You don't wanna fuck with me now, Jamal. Hook my girl up," Lula said taking a step forward. Jamal looked over at me and back at Lula.

"Shit fine. I'll take $500."

"$400," Lula said.

"Damn girl you killin' me."

"Come on Kelly, let's go. I know somewhere else," she said starting toward the door. I sat the gun on the table and followed.

"Alright, alright. $400," Jamal said. I looked at Lula and she nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out $400. Shit that was all of my savings. It would be worth it though, I thought.

"You gonna throw in some bullets too?" Lula said placing her hands on her hips again.

"What you want me to give you ammo too? Damn girl," Jamal groaned.

"Jamal," Lula warned. Jamal shook his head and handed me a box of ammo.

"You know how to use this thing?"

"Point and shoot right?" I said. Jamal shook his head and showed me how to load and insert the clip. Pretty straight forward. Within a few moments, I knew the basics of the gun. I tucked the gun and ammo into my purse.

Jamal walked us back out to the front of the store. "Anytime you wanna do business again, just come on back now," he said smiling at me. I nodded my thanks and we walked back out to Lula's car. She drove me back to the college to pick up my car.

"Now don't go get into some kinda trouble, girl," Lula said as I hopped out.

"Thanks Lula. I really appreciate it."

"Hunh. Just don't shoot your damn fool self," she said pulling away.

I walked to my Honda and sat down. I took a deep breath. Step one complete. I drove to my apartment and climbed up under my car. I pried the tracking device off. HA! The damn thing was still working! I stuck it in the bushes in front of my parking spot. I headed upstairs to my apartment.

I grabbed a few things and shoved them into a bag. I checked the gun, practiced loading it, and shoved it into my purse. I looked around my apartment and took a deep breath.

If you don't do this it will never end, I thought. I grabbed my bag, locked up and headed downstairs. I hopped in my Honda and jumped on 295 North.

Just 3 ½ hours and I will be there.

I got business to take care of in Hartford.

Hal. Chapter 7

By: A. Cosentino

Standard disclaimers.

Hal POV 

_5 pm Wednesday_

I was riding with Cal back to RangeMan. We had just taken in Pauly Deminico. Wanted on three counts assault with a deadly weapon, resisting arrest and first-degree burglary. Of course the little bastard put up a fight. It's always more fun that way.

I pulled out my cell phone and decided to give Kelly a call. See if she wanted to come over and grab dinner with me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her, especially after last night. I hadn't slept well for worrying about her.

Out of habit this morning, I checked the GPS that I had put on her car. She went left for class at 0937, normal schedule for a Wednesday. I got her voicemail and left a message for her to call me. A little strange that she didn't answer.

We pulled into the garage and headed up to the 5th floor to the control room and checked in. I headed to the 4th floor to take a shower and try Kelly again. I tried her house when I got to my apartment, and still no answer. The gut wrenching feeling was back. I tried to write it off, but it wouldn't go away. I took a quick shower and went back up to the 5th floor.

I sat down at one of the control stations. Lester was manning the station next to me.

"Aren't you off?" he asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, just need to check on something." I pulled Kelly's GPS up on the screen. She was at her apartment. Huh. She's at home and not answering the phone? "What the fuck?" I mumbled.

"'Sup," Lester asked.

"Kelly's GPS says that she is home. She isn't answering her phone though."

"Maybe she's in the shower," Lester said. I turned and looked at him.

"Maybe, or maybe something is wrong."

"With Bones being released, I wouldn't take any chances," he said turning back to the monitor to field a call. I sat there for a moment. I felt a shiver run up my spine. Something was defiantly going on. I stood up and started toward the elevator. "You need back-up just call," Lester called.

"Hopefully I won't," I said as the elevator doors closed.

I exited into the garage and hopped into my truck and started driving across town toward her apartment. I dialed her cell and home three more times and still no answer. That is one hell of a long shower, I thought. She isn't in the shower, something is wrong. After the third time of her not answering I began to drive faster, well as fast as traffic would allow. Traffic in Trenton at 5:30 is a bitch.

I pulled into Kelly's lot at 5:45. I scanned the parking lot and didn't see her car. What in the hell is going on? I hit speed dial 3 and got Lester on the phone.

"Yo," Lester answered.

"Pull Kelly's GPS up on the screen. She isn't here."

I heard some typing. "She's on the screen. Looks like she's at home."

"She isn't fucking here! I'm here, her car isn't."

"Fuck. Did she know about the GPS?" Lester asked.

"Shit. Yeah she asked me about it last night. I'll call you back," I said disconnecting. I parked and hopped out of my truck. I stood in the parking lot thinking. I glanced over at her parking spot and walked over. For some reason I glanced over into the bushes in front of her spot. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I bent to pick up the GPS.

I dashed back over to my truck dialing Lester on the way.

"Yo," he answered.

"She put the fucking thing in the bushes!" I screamed.

"Fuck."

"Exactly," I replied. My mind was racing. I had that sickening feeling in my stomach again. I knew exactly where she was heading. Problem was I didn't know how much of a head start she already had.

"She wouldn't think of….." Lester started.

"She's going to Hartford," I said and disconnected. I dialed Tank.

"Yo," Tank answered.

"Problem."

"'Sup?"

"Kelly pulled the GPS off of her car. She's in the wind."

"Fuck."

"She's coming to Hartford."

"When did she leave?"

"I don't know. I am heading back to RangeMan now. I should be there in a few hours."

"I will alert the cops to be on the look out. What's she driving now?"

"2004 Honda Civic, black, Jersey plates."

"Got it. I think I know where she's headed though."

"Where?"

"You don't want to know, man. I'll call you in a few," Tank said disconnecting.

FUCK! My mind screamed. How could she be so fucking stupid?! I knew where she was headed too. She was going after Bones. I cursed myself for even telling her. I should have never even mentioned it. This is my fault. I should have made her come with me last night.

I whipped into the garage at RangeMan and ran to the 4th floor. My cell phone chirped.

"Yo," I answered.

"When did she leave?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know. I just got off the phone with Tank. He's going to look for her. He thinks he knows where she's headed," I said pulling on my SWAT gear. I did a quick weapons check.

"Meet you in the garage in 20," Ranger said and disconnected. I gathered the rest of my things and headed downstairs.

This is getting old, I thought. I was just about sick and damn tired of chasing after her. This time when I found her a chewing out was going to be the least of her worries. I was going to lock her in my apartment and never let her out. She couldn't be trusted. She sat there last night and lied. Straight out lied to me.

Rage was coursing through my veins as I exited the elevator into the garage. I saw Ranger and Bobby standing next to one of the black Expeditions. I threw my stuff into the back and climbed in. Ranger climbed behind the wheel and programmed the GPS.

"What in the hell was she thinking?" Bobby asked.

"Good fucking question," I snorted. "This shit is getting old. I'm fucking tired of chasing her ass. I have half a mind to just let her go."

"Bullshit. She's family. You can't control her all of the time," Ranger said.

He was right, and I knew it. I took another deep breath trying to calm myself down. I couldn't control her all of the time, but you would think that she would have some sense.

"I appreciate this guys," I said sitting back closing my eyes.

"Consider this payment for the future," Bobby said with a grin.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"When little Cassie starts dating, I'm gonna need some help."

I couldn't help but laugh. "How is she doing by the way?" I asked.

"She's great. She screams all of the time eats and poops a lot. I guess she's good," he said shaking his head. "There were a few nights I swear, it didn't look good. Elle and I took turns walking her around trying to get her to settle, and finally at 0445 she finally went to sleep," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Joys of having a baby," Ranger said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you could have told me that before," Bobby grumbled.

"Would it have changed anything?" Ranger asked chuckling.

"No, but a heads up would have been nice," Bobby said cutting his eyes at Ranger.

We fell into silence for most of the way. I checked my watch, 8:30. We were still an hour from Hartford. My cell phone chirped. Tank.

"Yo," I answered.

"She was spotted in the north end. She's looking for him. H.P.D. is planning a huge gang raid tonight." Tank said.

"Fuck."

"I'm heading out now. I'm going to try to find her. I'll call if I do," he said and disconnected.

"Shit," I said closing my phone.

"Report," Ranger said.

"She has been spotted in the north end. She's looking for him. H.P.D. is planning a huge gang raid tonight. Tank is going out now to track her down. Hopefully he finds her before she finds Bones," I said in frustration.

"Tank will find her," Bobby said.

"I hope so," I said sitting back and taking a few deep breaths. Just when you think that everything is finally on the right track again, she just goes and throws you a curve ball. "Think you could have her shipped to Siberia?" I asked Ranger.

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "She might find some trouble to get into there."

"Probably. Seems to fucking follow her," I grumbled. I looked at my watch again. We were still 45 minutes from Hartford. God I hope Tank finds her in time.

Kelly POV 

I got to Hartford about 5pm. I did a quick drive by of the house in New Britain. I didn't spot Bones' Lexus so I headed over toward Manchester. I sat in the parking lot of his building for about an hour. I went over my plan while I waited.

It was a pretty straightforward plan really. He would get out of his car and I would get out of mine. Then I would fucking shoot him, he dies, and I go home. Simple right?

He deserved worse, but I just want this to be over. I want to go on with my life and that isn't possible as long as this chapter is still open. This chapter can't be closed until he's dead.

I glanced at the clock on the dash. 7pm. I started the car and decided to head into the north end of Hartford. Drive by his Mama's house. There were a couple other places her could be and I decided to check them out too.

I wound around the dumpy streets until I came to Jenson Court. I drove by his Mom's house and didn't see his car. I decided to drive over a few blocks and check out another spot. I glanced at the clock again.

Hal had probably figured out what was going on by now. Shit, he's probably on his way as we speak. He had been calling my cell all evening. I didn't answer because I didn't want to lie to him again. I felt horrible about it, but I hadn't seen another way around it. Hal just didn't understand. I needed to do this. This was the best therapy I could possibly get.

I parked down the street from another house on New Park Ave. I watched as a few gang members came and went from the house. I recognized Chino, one of Bones' 'boys'. I slumped down in the seat and kept watch. If Chino is around, Bones isn't far behind. I watched and waited. At 8:45 I saw headlights pull up behind me. I slumped down in the seat further.

I glanced at my side mirror and saw someone walking toward my car. I reached into my purse and grabbed the Glock. My hands were shaking. Walk on by, I prayed. I flipped the safety off like Jamal had shown me and held my breath.

My car door jerked open and it startled me. The gun went off shooting the floorboard. The noise was deafening loud in the car. I felt someone haul me out of the car. I squealed as he jerked me out and took the gun from me.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Tank's loud voice boomed as he drug me back to his vehicle.

"Tank?" I asked in surprise.

"Get your skinny white ass in the car NOW!" he said pushing me toward the huge black SUV. I stopped and turned toward him.

"No! I have to do this!" I yelled.

"Get. In. The. Fucking. Car. Now," he said staring down at me. His voice was deadly calm, and I knew that he meant business. I stood my ground, even with my knees knocking.

I have never seen Tank mad before, but I had a feeling he was damn close. He reached down and picked me up hauling me over his shoulder. He opened the back door and chucked me in the seat. Before I could get my marbles together and comprehend what had just happened, I felt handcuffs being slapped on my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. Tank snapped the cuffs to a bolt on the back of the seat.

"Keeping you where I can watch you," he said through clenched teeth. "You gonna behave or do I need leg shackles?"

I stared at him. He isn't serious? I felt tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. Tank stared down at me.

"Save it Kelly. The tears won't work on me. I'm not Hal," he said kicking the door shut.

Hal Chapter 8

By: A. Cosentino

Standard Disclaimers.

Kelly POV 

Shit. This wasn't in my plan. Now what am I going to do, I thought as I twisted my wrists in the cuffs. I watched as Tank stalked around the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned and faced me.

"Do you want to explain what in the fuck you thought you would accomplish?" he asked glaring at me.

I struggled to get the tears under control. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I came to finish this. I want him dead."

Tank stared at me for a long moment. "So what was your plan?"

"I was going to shoot him."

"That was your plan?"

I glared at him. "I have to end this Tank. This will never be over unless he is dead. Hal doesn't understand. He thinks that he can just shadow me and keep me safe and it will all go away. It won't! They will find me! They will kill me! I got myself into this shit, I will get myself out."

Tank stared at me for a long moment, then turned to look out the windshield. "So you thought you would drive up here, hunt him down and kill him. Did you ever stop to think about the consequences? Do you want to go down for murder? Come on Kelly, you're a bright girl. You know this was stupid."

Tank pulled out his cell phone.

"Don't call him!" I yelled. Tank turned and looked at me.

"They are already on the way here. They should be here anytime."

I watched as he hit speed dial. FUCK! This was not how this was supposed to go. I hung my head in defeat. This would never be over. Hal would haul me back to Trenton and lock me up. I was destined to live under Hal's watchful eye. Shit!

"Yo," Tank said. "I have her. She's with me. She's safe. What's your ETA?" Pause. "Meet me at H.P.D. See you in 20," he said snapping the phone shut. He turned and looked at me again. "We are going to come up with a plan. Obviously you aren't going to let this go until it is finished. If we are going to do this, you are going to have to listen to me. No bullshit. No going off on your own. You stay with me. Understood?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "You're going to help me?" I stammered.

"You give me any trouble at all, and you will be hog tied in the back of this SUV. I'm not fucking around Kelly," he said staring at me. I nodded in agreement, and he started the SUV and headed downtown.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Tank was on my side. This was a plus. I knew that pissed wasn't even the word for what Hal was right now. But this has to be done. The rest of my life depends on it. I stared out the window as we rode through downtown Hartford in silence. We pulled up in front of the police station and I spotted a black Ford Expedition. Tank parked behind it and killed the engine. He hopped out and walked around opening my door.

"I meant what I said Kelly. No bullshit. Ready to face the firing squad?" he asked with as small grin as he unhooked the cuffs. I stepped out of the back of the SUV and turned toward the Expedition.

Hal stood next to Ranger and Bobby. All wore dark scowls on their faces. My gaze zeroed in on Hal. If looks could kill I would be dead already, I thought as I started to walk toward them. My knees were practically knocking. Get it together, I thought. I stood in front of Hal and met his stare head on.

Hal POV 

I watched as Tank pulled her out of the SUV, and I was barely able to keep my anger in check. I was going to kill her or have her little ass shipped to Siberia. Right now it was a toss up.

Kelly walked toward me and I could see the fear on her face. She should be afraid. I don't hit women, but I was staring at one right now that needed a good old fashion ass kicking.

"Hal," she said.

"Don't say a fucking word," I ground out between clenched teeth. "I don't want to hear any bullshit explanations. I don't care."

Kelly stood looking at me. Her bright blue eyes shone with tears. Shit, she would have to start crying. As pissed as I was, in some way I could understand why she had done it. It was stupid but I got the logic behind it.

"We need to come up with a plan," Tank said standing beside her. I glanced at him.

"I have a plan. It includes dragging her ass back to Trenton and locking her up until she's 80," I said cutting my eyes back to Kelly.

"It won't solve anything. You can lock her up, but she's right. This will not end unless we finish it now," Tank said looking at me. I looked at him incredulously. He can't be serious?

"We can't just fucking kill him," I said.

"Tank's right," Ranger said. "Gangs don't give up so easy. They will come for her. It's just a matter of time. What are you thinking?" he asked Tank.

"I have an idea," Tank said.

"Abruzzi?" Bobby asked. Ranger cut his eyes at him. We all knew how Abruzzi had met his maker, but none of us had ever mentioned it. Some things are better left unsaid. Abruzzi was just an example of what you would do to protect someone you love.

"No," Tank said glaring at Bobby. "I have talked to Kelly and I have explained, if we do this there is no bullshit. She can be involved, but she stays with one of us. PERIOD. Since I have been in Hartford, you all know that I have worked with the Gang Task Force. Seems that The North Side Crew has a rival gang. Loco Por Vida. (Crazy for Life) These little bastards have been knocking each other off like flies."

"I think I see where this is going," Ranger said. I turned and looked at him. "Do you know Loco Por Vida's hangouts?"

"We busted one the other night. There has been some intel that they are holed up over in New Britain. The little bastards are arming themselves for war," Tank said.

"Any line on Ramero?" Bobby asked.

Tank looked over at Kelly. "I know where he is. He's been under constant watch since he was released. Word on the street says he is preparing to come for you."

I looked over at Kelly and watched her cringe. It hit me then like a ton of bricks. There would have been nothing, outside of moving her back to Alabama to keep her safe. Even with RangeMan backing her up, there was still a chance they could have gotten her.

I would give my life to protect her. If this needed to be done, I would do it. No questions asked. I turned to Tank.

"Let's go get him," I said. I didn't look at Kelly. I didn't think that I could. If we were going to pull this one off, I didn't need the distraction. And she is a huge one. I needed to focus on the job at hand.

Tank filled us in on where Bones was staying. He had a new apartment in the North end. It should be an easy extraction. We have been in stickier situations before.

"Can I have it back?" Kelly asked Tank.

"Have what back?" I asked glancing between her and Tank.

Tank shook his head and pulled a Glock 20 out from the small of his back. "Where did you get this anyway?" Tank said checking the clip.

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. "You can not be serious?" I said looking at her. "Where in the fuck did you get this? You don't even know how to use a gun. You have no business what so ever with this," I said taking the gun from Tank.

Kelly drew herself up to her full 5'8". "I bought it," she said glaring at me. "Jamal showed me how to use it," she spat.

"Jamal? Jamal Simpson? What in the hell were you doing down on Comstock?" Tank said staring at her in disbelief. Kelly glanced over at Tank and shrugged.

"Can I have it back?" she asked looking at me, tears starting to form in her eyes again. "I need it for protection," she said in a slightly whiny voice.

"No," I said sticking into the waistband of my SWAT pants. Kelly continued to glare at me.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ranger spoke up. We all looked at him. His gaze was directed at Kelly. "I suggest that you stop whining and acting like a spoiled little brat. Do I need to remind you that all of us have stopped what we were doing to come up here and fix your fuck up? Not once, but twice. Do I need to remind you that I personally have taken away from my business, and spent a good deal of money to ensure your safety? So I suggest that you start listening to us, and doing as you or told, or I will personally make sure that you are out of the way while we clean up this mess."

Ranger folded his arms across his chest and took a step forward. "Do I make myself clear?"

I started to take a step forward and felt Bobby place a hand on my arm. I looked over at him and he shook his head no. Shit, I know that she acts like a brat, and that is my fault. I have given her everything, and let her get away with so much. She was my one weakness. I had never been able to tell her no. Look where she ended up. Maybe if I had been tougher, this would have never happened. I stilled my movement, and decided to let Ranger say everything that I just couldn't seem to say to her.

Kelly looked up at him but didn't say a word. Ranger took another menacing step toward her. He towered over her. "Do I make myself clear?" Kelly broke eye contact with him and glanced over at me. I turned my head. I wasn't going to help her this time. Some tough love is what she needed.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. Tank," Ranger said. We all focused on Tank.

"We extract Ramero. We need to be prepared for some heavy firepower. As I said, these little bastards are arming themselves for war," Tank said.

"How many?" Bobby asked.

"Two. He's been holed up with some of his 'boys'. It is a first floor apartment, and getting access shouldn't be a problem. We need to surprise the hell out of them. The sooner we get this over with the better," Tank finished. He turned to look at me.

"What are we waiting for?" I said as I started walking toward the SUV. Kelly ran beside me.

"Hal?" she said.

"Shut up Kelly. Get in the SUV. I suggest you listen to Ranger's advice. We are going to fix this problem. You need to sit down, shut up and let us do our jobs. I don't need you as a distraction right now," I said turning to look at her. Her big blue eyes were wide. I had never spoken to her this way, but then again maybe I should have before. She dropped her gaze and walked to the SUV and climbed into the back.

I glanced over at my shoulder. Bobby gave me a grin and a nod. I was glad that they agreed with me, but it didn't make me feel any better. I shook my head to clear all of these thoughts, and began strapping on my vest. Everyone else joined me and within moments we were all outfitted in our assault gear.

"I will ride with Tank. Hal, you go with Bobby and Kelly. Follow us," Ranger said heading toward the other SUV. Bobby hopped up into the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger seat. Tank pulled out and Bobby filed in behind him.

"Hal, I just want you to know that I really appreciate this," Kelly said from the back.

"This is the last time that I save your ass Kelly. When we get back to Trenton, we are going to have a long conversation. You need to make some changes in your life. I can't keep babying you. It's time that you grew up and took some responsibility," I said staring out the window. I didn't look at her. I knew it would be my undoing.

We rode in silence into the north end of Hartford. We pulled up on a dark street and parked behind Tank. I turned and looked at Kelly in the back. "Stay put. Don't move a muscle," I said hopping out of the SUV.

Bobby and I walked toward the other SUV and met up with Ranger and Tank. We ran over how we were going to do this quickly. Tank and Ranger would take the lead, and Bobby and I would follow. Bobby and I would sweep, and disable anyone else inside. Tank would take Ramero.

"Where's Kelly?" Tank asked. I motioned toward the other SUV. Tank looked at me pulling cuffs off of his utility belt and handing them to me.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Kelly. She's tricky little one. I suggest that you make sure she doesn't go anywhere. We don't need her getting involved this late in the game," Tank said with a slight grin.

"I can't cuff her," I said in exasperation. Bobby took the cuffs from me.

"I'll do it," he said grinning. I watched as he walked over to the SUV. He opened the back door and I heard Kelly protest as he cuffed her. "It's for your own good," he said and shut the door. Bobby walked back to us wearing an unusual smile.

We headed toward the apartment complex. It was a shit hole, but where else would you expect a little rat like Ramero to be. We came to apartment 112A. Tank and Ranger took the right side and Bobby and I the left. At Ranger's nod, Tank kicked the door and we swept into the apartment.

There was a little thug on the sofa, playing X-BOX. He jumped to his feet as we swept into the room. Ranger's foot connected with the kids ribs, and he fell back onto the sofa grasping for air. Bobby and I swept into the three bedrooms.

I found Ramero in the third banging some chic. He instantly sprang to his feet, shoving the girl behind the bed. He reached for a gun on his nightstand and I trained my assault rifle on his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said affixing the laser site on his forehead.

"What the fuck do you want? You got your Punta of a sister back," he spat at me. I stalked over and grasped him by the neck and shoved him to the ground.

"I suggest you pull some pants on," I said pointing the rifle in his face. Ramero looked up at me with hatred burning in his eyes. Bobby stalked into the room. He motioned over to the girl standing behind the bed.

"Get out of here," he said. I glanced over as the girl pulled on some clothes and exited the bedroom in a hurry. Ramero stood up and was struggling into a pair of pants. I put my boot into his back.

"Get fucking moving now," I said. He turned and shot me a look and exited the bedroom. He came face to face with Tank.

"Hey little buddy. Remember me?" Tank said shoving Ramero toward the door.

"What in the fuck do you want with me? You got what you wanted," Ramero said stumbling out the door.

"But you see we weren't finished with you yet," Tank said grasping him by the arm and pulling him toward one of the SUV's. "You have some friends that would love to meet you. We thought we would come by and introduce you to them."

Ramero looked up at Tank. Fear etched his features. I took a deep breath and followed. Tank stopped beside the SUV. Ramero turned and looked at me.

"I should have dusted that bitch when I had the chance," he said grinning at me. Before I knew it my fist connected with his nose. Blood squirted and Ramero slumped against the SUV. "Fuck, what is it with you guys and my nose," he said coughing. Tank threw him into the back of the SUV, and Ranger climbed into the front. Bobby and I walked back over to the other SUV and climbed in.

Kelly was shooting the death ray at us. I glanced in the back and saw that Bobby had cuffed her to the back of the seat.

"Let me out of these fucking things," she spat. I shook my head.

"Not yet," I said staring straight ahead.

"Hal," she pleaded.

"Shut up Kelly. It's for your own good," I said glancing at Bobby. He nodded and started the SUV. We filed in behind Tank, Ranger and Ramero.

"Where are you taking him? Are you really going to give him to the Loco's?" Kelly asked from the back. Neither of us answered. She finally quieted her questions and within 20 minutes we were winding our way through another shitty neighborhood. Tank parked on the curb and we eased in behind him.

"Stay with her," I said to Bobby as I exited the SUV. I met up with Tank and Ranger as they pulled Ramero out of the back. Ramero was blubbering like an idiot.

"You can't do this. This is Loco turf. Come on man, don't do this," he pleaded. His eyes locked on mine.

"It's better than you deserve," I ground out. My heart was racing from the adrenaline. I just wanted this to be over. Tank handed him over to me, and he turned and stalked toward a house across the street.

"Come on, you got the bitch back. Let me go. I won't bother her or you, just let me go," Bones pleaded. I ignored him and looked over his head at Ranger.

"We are going to send a message and you are going to be the messenger," Ranger said to him.

Tank returned a few moments later. "Come on sweetie," he said taking Ramero from my grasp. "You got some friends that want to meet ya," he said pulling him across the street. I looked at Ranger. He nodded and I followed. I needed to make sure this was done.

I followed Tank as he hauled Ramero across the street and toward the garage. There were several Loco's hanging out.

"Well look here, it's a little Crew pussy. Know what we do with little pussies like you," one of them said approaching Ramero. Ramero instantly started trying to back up. Tank shoved Ramero toward the short Latino guy. He was covered with jailhouse tattoos and he was grinning from ear to ear. He caught Ramero and passed him toward a few other Latino's standing behind him. They drug him into the garage. Ramero was kicking and screaming. "Why you doing this esse?" he asked Tank.

Tank glanced at me. "He fucked with me and mine. I need to send a message," I said looking at the Latino guy. He looked at me somberly and nodded.

"They will get the message, you have my word, " he said grinning. Tank handed him a handful of cash. He grinned as he looked at the cash. He handed it back to Tank.

"I do this shit for fun," he said and turned and followed the others inside the garage.

"You need to see it?" Tank asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said turning and heading back across the street. Ramero's screams followed me.

Hal Epilogue…for now

By: A. Cosentino

It's almost done! Finally…….I promise that this portion will be continued in a future story. Hope you all enjoy! Special thanks to Heidi, once again, just when I think my muse has abandoned me, you always seem to kick it into gear again! Thanks Babe!

Hal POV 

_**6 months later**_

It's been six months since the "Kelly Problem". Kelly is doing great. I think that the dose of tough love did her a lot of good. Things were a little strained with us after we got back to Trenton. It took some time but we managed to smooth things over. We still meet at least once a week for dinner.

Bones' body was found later that week. They were able to identify him through dental records. It was written off as another gang killing. Which is what it was. The North Side Crew of course retaliated. Let them fight it out, as far as I am concerned, it's done.

Tank returned home shortly after the 'incident'. He's been making regular trips back up to Hartford though. I asked him why in the hell he would want to go back there. The only response that I got was a grin. I don't know what is going on, but he seems to be happy.

I was driving across town to Kelly's apartment. I had planned on taking her out for a nice dinner. She has come so far and has really improved her life. She is getting ready to graduate from the local community college with a 4.0 GPA. I'm so proud of her. Kelly called me earlier in the week, and she agreed to go to dinner. She told me that she had a surprise.

If Kelly has a surprise, I get worried.

I pulled into her parking lot and locked my truck. I was curious about what her surprise was, ok well nervous was more like it. She is a very unpredictable woman.

I knocked on her door and Kelly greeted me. She had a huge smile on her face and was dressed in a nice little black dress.

"Hey," I said returning her smile and walking in.

"Hey, you're looking pretty good," she laughed.

"I clean up well," I said returning her grin. It was so good to see her happy. She has had so many bad things going on in her life, it was wonderful to see her smiling and vibrant again. "So what is this surprise?" I asked studying her.

"Oh, don't worry, it's a good one, and it's meeting us at Rossini's," she said flashing me a blinding smile.

"It?"

"Ok, he."

"He?"

"Yes he. I met this wonderful guy and I wanted to introduce him to you. You will like him. He's smart, funny and I really, really like him. Don't try to bully him either," she said glaring at me.

"Who me?" I asked innocently. Kelly narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Do you think you should be dating so soon?" I asked. I sure as hell didn't think so.

"Hal, I'm getting on with my life. That is what you wanted me to do right? This is part of it," she said slipping a black satin wrap around her shoulders. She checked her appearance in the mirror in her small living room and turned to me. She really did look amazing, but as a big brother, I really hated that dress. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go," I said following her out the door, locking up behind us. We walked down to the parking lot and I helped her climb up into my truck.

"When are you going to get a real vehicle?" Kelly grumbled as she climbed up inside.

"This is a real vehicle," I said shutting her door. My personal vehicle is a 1974 Toyota Land cruiser with a 4-inch lift. Ok, I guess in some circles it isn't practical, but in mine it is. I could afford to buy a newer vehicle, but I like this one. I climbed up and rolled over the engine. We rode in silence for a few moments.

"Kel?"

"Hum," she answered distracted. She was checking her make up in the mirror. I glanced over at her and rolled my eyes.

"I know that I said you needed to change your life. Get your shit together, but don't you think that this is moving a little fast? How long have you known this guy? What do you really know about him?" I really didn't like the idea of her dating someone just yet. She was still really emotional, and I just don't feel like this is what she needs right now. Her judge of character has been pretty shitty in the past. I made a mental note to run a VERY extensive search on Mr. Mystery man as soon as I got back to RangeMan.

"Look Hal, did you think that I would never meet anyone? This guy is different. He's not like the other guys I have dated. I think you will like him. Give him a chance before you go and decide that you don't like him," she said turning back toward the mirror.

"No promises," I said pulling up and parking on the curb across from Rossini's. I helped Kelly out of my truck and we walked across the street. I checked my watch, 6:58. We had reservations for 7.

"I told him that we would meet him out front," she said looking back and forth. We stood for a few moments, waiting for the mystery man. I glanced at my watch again, 7:04, and crossed my arms across my chest. This guy is already off to a bad start. I hate when people are late. Kelly looked up at me. "He will be here," she said looking past me. Her face lit up.

I turned around and looked. "Hey," Kelly said walking past me.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

This is NOT who she is dating.

Out of all the guys in Trenton, THIS is who she picks?

SHIT!

"Hey Kel. Sorry I'm late," Joe Morelli said embracing my sister. Morelli pulled away and smiled down at her. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Kelly smiled and pulled away. She pulled Morelli towards me.

"Joe, this is my brother Hal," she said. Morelli looked up at me and out eyes locked. The smile on his face disappeared. He glanced at Kelly then back at me. "Hal, this is Joe Morelli," Kelly said wrapping her arm through his.

We stood staring at each other. Morelli cleared his throat and nodded at me. "Hal," he said.

"Morelli," I returned, grinding my teeth. Kelly looked back and forth between us.

"You two know each other?" she asked puzzled.

"Uh, you could say that," Morelli said looking down at her. Kelly threw me a puzzled look. I locked eyes with her, and hoped that I was able to relay my displeasure with her choice of date. Kelly didn't get the message though.

"What a small world," she said smiling up at Morelli. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm starving," she said pulling him towards the door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, praying for patience. This is going to be one hell of a night, I thought as I followed them inside.

Dinner was very strained, to say the least. Of every single man out there, this is the one she chooses? Joe fucking Morelli? The same Morelli that dated Steph? I watched Kelly the whole evening. She had it bad. She hung on his every word, and laughed at all of his jokes.

This was not who I wanted my sister dating. After dinner was over the three of us walked outside.

"I'm going to go with Joe," Kelly said coming over and hugging me. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Can I have a word with you Morelli?" I said staring at him. Kelly shot me a glaring look.

"Uh, sure Hal. Kel, why don't you hop into my SUV," he said handing her the keys. "I'll just be a moment," he said smiling down at her. Kelly returned his smile and looked back at me.

"Be nice," she whispered as she walked past. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at Morelli.

"Hal, I had no idea that she was your sister," Morelli said. I continued to glare at him.

"You do now."

"Yeah. I really like her. You know that I wouldn't hurt her."

"Bullshit. I don't want you near her. Stay away," I said through clenched teeth.

"Kelly is a big girl Hal. She can choose who she wants to see."

"You are the last thing that she needs Morelli. Isn't she a bit young for you anyway?" Kelly had turned 21 last month. Morelli was 33. WAY to old for her if you ask me.

Morelli ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "As I said, she is a big girl. I don't have to justify anything to you."

I took a step towards him. I knew all about Morelli. Everyone did. "I'm not happy about this," I said.

Morelli looked at me. "I don't care," he said taking a step towards me.

"If you hurt her so help me God…." I started.

"Save your bad ass shit, Hal. I've seen it before. Just because you are one of Ranger's goons, doesn't mean you scare me," Morelli said glaring at me. He turned and began walking toward his SUV.

"Morelli," I called after him. He turned and looked at me. "What about Steph?" I asked with a slight grin on my face.

Currently Morelli and Stephanie were in an off phase. Ranger and Steph were getting closer all the time. Things were going good for them and I suspected this was a soft spot with Morelli. Everyone knew that he was still after her. Maybe it was a low blow and not something that I would normally stoop to. But right at that moment, I didn't care.

"Fuck you, Hal," Morelli said anger flashing across his features. It was instantly replaced with his cop face. He turned and stalked to his SUV.

That said all that I needed to hear. The look on his face told me everything. He was still in love with Steph. I shook my head and headed over to my truck.

This was not going to turn out well, I thought as I rolled the engine over and headed back towards RangeMan. But I had made the decision that Kelly was going to live her own life. She needed to make decisions for herself, and whether I agreed or not, I had to stand back and let her do it.

I pulled onto Haywood and parked in the garage. I stepped into the elevator and hit the 4th floor. This has been one shitty night, I thought as the lift stopped at the 3rd floor. Ranger stepped into the elevator dressed in workout clothes.

"Hal," he nodded.

"Boss," I replied.

"Dinner with Kelly tonight?"

"Kelly and her new _friend_," I said sarcastically.

"New friend?"

"Yep," I said as the elevator stopped on the 4th floor.

"Not to impressed?" he asked grinning as I exited the elevator. I turned and looked at him.

"Nope, not at all actually. He was not at all what I was expecting."

Ranger reached out and held the elevator door open. "He can't be that bad Hal. You have to let her go. You didn't think that she wouldn't ever meet someone did you?" Ranger said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure that you scared the shit out of him. Poor kid probably wouldn't dream of fucking up."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said staring at him. Ranger looked at me puzzled.

"Christ he isn't a gang banger is he?"

"Far from it."

"I wouldn't worry to much," he said stepping back into the elevator.

"Yeah? It isn't your sister dating Joe Morelli now is it?" I called as the elevator doors started to shut. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was Ranger's jaw gaped open and his eyes wide.

That's pretty much how I feel too, I thought as I walked to my apartment. I entered and dropped my keys on the table in the entryway. I walked over and flopped down on the sofa. I flipped on the TV and tried to focus on some dumb movie.

This was so not good. Morelli? Shit. I thought things were back to good. Leave it to Kelly to throw a wrench into everything. I clicked the TV off and sat in the darkness. I closed my eyes. I had a throbbing headache.

I have to stick with the tough love thing on this one. When this shit goes bad, and it will I can't get involved. She got herself into this one. All I can do is sit back and watch the fireworks, I thought as I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
